Le jour où
by Gaef
Summary: Kim Connweller...Jared Nozuka...Nos deux noms n'ont rien à faire dans une même phrase...Et pourtant, qui aurait cru que nous arriverions à ça, aujourd'hui ?
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, je devrais être entrain d'écrire la suite de Déchéance, mais j'ai comme qui dit dirait, le syndrome de la page blanche pour Régulus et Maddy, alors, ils attendront un peu ^^. Donc, cette fois-ci, je vous propose un Kim/Jared. J'espère que ça vous plaira…

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

_Le jour où j'ai emménagé à La Push…_

C'était un jour de Juin. J'avais treize ans. Et ma mère venait de larguer mon père. Elle en avait assez de lui. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait crié, l'insultant de tous les maux possibles, nous accusant, lui et moi d'avoir ruiné sa vie et elle avait claqué la porte, pour ne plus jamais la rouvrir.

Alors, mon père avait téléphoné à sa mère, à ma grand-mère qui vivait dans le trou le plus paumé de toute l'Amérique, La Push. Rien que le nom, vous devinez que c'est un tout petit village qui n'a sûrement même pas connaissance d'internet.

Ma grand-mère, au grand soulagement de mon père, a immédiatement proposé à mon père de venir s'installer chez elle. Mon père était ravi, c'était là qu'il avait grandi, là que tous ses vieux amis étaient. Bref, tout le rappelait là-bas. Mais pas moi. Je n'étais même pas née là-bas, je n'avais rien à y faire. Moi, j'étais de Minneapolis, dans le Minnesota. 2900 kilomètres de différence…Bon, d'accord, le temps restait le même mais l'environnement…Si jamais quelqu'un trouve quelque chose de plus paumé que La Push, faites-moi signe, que je remercie le ciel de ne pas y avoir envoyé mon père ! Alors, mon père avait tout vendu et direction La Push. Il avait trouvé un emploi de Chef dans un restaurant de Port Angeles et je ne le voyais que très rarement. Pas que ça me changeait de d'habitude mais je me retrouvais seule avec ma grand-mère, mon grand-père étant décédé quand mon père avait eu quinze ans.

Ma grand-mère, ok, elle est géniale, super affectueuse et très préoccupée par la santé et le bien-être de son unique petite fille, mais elle est du genre à tout savoir. Quand vous n'allez pas bien, elle le sait et vous apporte un cookie avec du lait, elle connaît aussi vos peines de cœur et trouvera toujours une histoire à vous raconter qui vous fasse vous dire, que, finalement, votre vie n'est pas si terrible. C'est gentil, mais terriblement agaçant.

La maison de ma grand-mère était petite, assez en retrait par rapport au reste des maisons et le jardin procurait quelques légumes de saison. On avait du réaménager la maison. Mon père dormait dans son ancienne chambre d'ado et moi, je m'étais incrustée dans la buanderie. Ma grand-mère avait repoussé les vieilles antiquités qui lui servait de sèche-linge et de machine à laver dans le garage et j'avais hérité de la pièce. J'avais un peu décoré, tâchant de cacher la misère avec des posters et des photos mais bon, c'était loin d'être le Ritz.

Aujourd'hui encore, allongée sur mon lit – d'une seule place, bien évidemment, il n'y a pas la place pour un lit deux places -, je fixais le plafond en me disant que ce serait pas mal de nettoyer la toile d'araignée qui pendouillait. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le moral. C'était mon anniversaire et ça faisait trois ans que je n'avais plus revu ma mère. Elle n'avait jamais rappelé, ni envoyé de lettres, jamais rien. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être morte que j'en aurais rien su. Je soupirais et me levais, me postant devant la fenêtre. Ce que je regrettais aussitôt.

Nous avions, de ma « chambre » pleine vue sur une des falaises de La Push. Falaise que bon nombre d'adolescents venaient squatter les week-end ou ils n'avaient rien à faire – c'est-à-dire tous les week-end -. Et _IL_ était là.

_**Lui**_.

Je baissais la tête, me remémorant avec honte ce qui s'était passé deux ans plutôt. C'était juste un an après mon arrivée. Je pensais m'être fait de vraies amies, ici et lors de mon premier jour de cours, je m'étais perdue dans le lycée – il faut vraiment que je sois stupide pour me perdre dans un lycée deux fois plus petit que celui que je fréquentais à Minneapolis – et j'avais foncé par inadvertance dans un garçon. _**Lui**_. Il m'avait sourit et m'avait aidé à me relever, me demandant si ça allait.

C'était la première fois depuis mon emménagement qu'on me demandait si ça allait.

Ok, je sais, c'est stupide, il me demandait juste si je ne m'étais pas fait mal, mais, ça m'avait fait un bien fou, comme un baume au cœur. Et c'est de cette façon que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Un an avait passé, et j'avais donc cru avoir des amies. Je leur avais révélé que je le trouvais beau et gentil, sans dire que j'étais amoureuse, je ne suis pas aussi stupide, enfin, je crois. Et elles n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller le lui raconter en se moquant de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas rit comme les autres, il avait juste haussé les épaules…

Et depuis ce jour-là, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais refaire cette erreur. Cependant, j'avais toujours un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Là, riant avec ses amis, avec sa bande, dont, Sandra, qui était persuadée qu'il lui déclarerait bientôt sa flamme et qui était accessoirement, une de mes « amies ». J'eus un ricanement dédaigneux envers moi-même et je secouais la tête en faisant demi-tour très lentement. J'étais bête de m'arrêter sur des détails aussi insignifiants.

Jared Nozuka n'était pas pour Kim Connweller.

Kim Connweller n'était pas pour Jared Nozuka.

Kim Connweller n'était faite pour personne…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît…Il se pourrait que vous ayez la suite cette après-midi si ça vous plaît beaucoup beaucoup ^^…

A vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, le chapitre 2…

Les chapitres sont volontairement cours, j'avais envie que ça fasse comme une espèce de journal intime, sans les « cher journal » et autres, j'espère que ça plaît. Sinon, merci pour vos compliments, et j'espère que vous continuerez à trouver que « Ma » Kim ressemble à celle de Stephenie Meyer…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_Le jour où…j'ai compris que j'étais folle…_

Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, je reprenais les cours. Je n'étais ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Comme tous les jours, je prenais le car pour aller au lycée, comme tous les jours, je guettais l'arrêt de Jared, de Sandra et des autres. Par les autres, j'entends, les amis de Jared, Quil et Paul, Sandra et sa bande qui m'avait plus ou moins intégrée. Il y avait donc Jennifer et Charlee…Elles et Sandra se connaissaient depuis la maternelle et moi, je n'avais été que l'élément nouveau pendant quelques mois et comme ça faisait bien d'avoir quelqu'un « d'étranger » à la Push, et bien, j'avais intégré leur groupe.

J'entendis Sandra piailler et soupirais. Elle grimpa dans le car, suivie par Jennifer et Charlee. Les portes du car se refermèrent, sans qu'aucun des garçons ne soient montés. Immédiatement inquiète, je gardais les yeux fixés dehors, m'attendant à ce qu'ils apparaissent à la dernière minute. Je passais toute la journée dans un état d'angoisse avancée. Je ne retins rien de cette journée là, je ne savais, ni ce que j'avais mangé, ni si mes profs avaient été tous là, ni même ce dont nous avions parlé en cours. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais inquiète.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'avais réintégré ma maison que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais folle et stupide. Je m'inquiétais pour un garçon qui ne connaissait même pas mon nom. J'étouffais mon ricanement dans mon oreiller et allumais ma chaine hifi –oui, oui, j'en ai une ! – et montais le son en entendant la musique d'un film Français. Amélie Poulain. La Noyée… - non, non, je ne suis pas suicidaire. J'adorais juste cette musique. Yann Tiersen avait un immense talent.

- Kimmy chérie ? appela ma grand-mère tandis que je stoppais ma chaîne.

- Je suis là, Mamie-Nee… soufflais-je doucement en me levant.

J'entrouvrais ma porte tandis que ma grand-mère, qui s'appelait Neela mais que j'avais toujours appelée Mamie-Nee, déposait ses sacs de courses sur la table. Elle n'était pas seule. Avec elle, il y avait la grand-mère paternelle de Jared. Manie-Nee et elle étaient très amies.

- Sors donc un peu de ta chambre, Kimmy-chérie…

- D'accord…soupirais-je. Ouais, je sais, je n'ai aucune volonté. Mais bon, c'est ma grand-mère, je ne vais pas lui dire « va te faire foutre ! », si ? Non, ce serait stupide, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour mon père et moi.

- Bonjour Kim, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Mme Nozuka, de son prénom Ayana.

Elle faisait la même taille que Mamie-Nee, devait avoir le même âge, à un ou deux ans près. Ses cheveux blancs reposaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux marrons pétillaient.

- Bien, merci, Mme Nozuka…

- Mme Nozuka…s'amusa-t-elle en lançant un regard complice à Mamie-Nee. Tu peux m'appeler Ayana, tu sais…

J'acquiesçais et allais faire demi-tour lorsque Mamie-Nee m'interpella.

- Tu sais, j'ai parlé de tes talents de pianiste à Ayana…

- Mamie-Nee ! la sermonnais-je en rougissant.

- Quoi ? Je vois bien que tu t'ennuies ma chérie et à Minneapolis, ton père a dit que ton professeur te conseillait de prendre des cours au conservatoire…Il n'y a pas de conservatoire à Forks, mais Ayana a toujours été très douée, elle a même failli partir de La Push pour jouer à Paris…

Ayana eut un sourire tendre et souffla :

- Je suis restée parce qu'un cher jeune homme ne voulait pas que je m'en aille loin de lui…Il avait peur que je tombe amoureuse de mon chef d'orchestre…

Manie-Nee et Ayana rirent de quelque chose que je ne pouvais vraisemblablement pas comprendre.

- Tu pourrais venir me montrer ce que tu sais faire, chez moi…J'ai un piano qui sert trop peu…Mes petits-enfants ne sont pas très doués en ce qui concerne la musique… regretta-t-elle.

- En parlant d'eux, comment vont-ils ? s'enquit Mamie-Nee.

J'en profitais immédiatement pour m'éclipser, sentant que j'allais rougir stupidement si le simple nom de Jared était prononcé. Je me renfonçais dans mon lit et attrapais un livre. _Little Dorrit_ de Charles Dickens. Je l'avais déjà lu des dizaines de fois mais j'aimais ce livre.

De façon générale, j'aimais les œuvres de Charles Dickens… Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'était d'étudier les œuvres que j'aimais en dehors des cours. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que ça m'énervait de toujours chercher un message caché derrière l'histoire. Ne pouvait-on pas simplement envisager le fait que l'écrivain ait écrit pour écrire ? Juste pour le plaisir de raconter une histoire, sans sous-entendus aucun ? Pour certains de mes profs, c'était inimaginable. C'est pour ça que j'avais toujours des notes calamiteuses en Littérature. J'aimais rêver mais j'en avais assez de chercher des trucs complètement tirés par les cheveux derrière telle ou telle phrase. Ca vous dégoûtait de la lecture. Enfin, ça **me** dégoûtait, parfois. Je préférais ce qui était clair et net, la bio, les maths, la physique. Ca, c'était vrai. Ca, il n'y avait pas cinquante explications ! C'était ça, ça et ça, point. On avait pas à discuter. C'est peut-être réducteur comme point de vue, mais c'était le mien. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père était de retour, et, chose étonnante, le sourire aux lèvres. Mamie-Nee essaya bien de le faire parler au dîner mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de garder le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis, Julian, tu n'aurais aucune objection à ce que Kim reprenne des cours de piano ?

- Piano ? Ha…Avec qui ?

- Avec Ayana, je trouve qu'elle est trop renfermée sur elle et elle devrait faire quelque chose qu'elle aime…

Ca recommençait. Ils faisaient comme si je n'étais pas là. Je reposais ma fourchette et soupirais, les larmes aux yeux avant de me reprendre. Qui étais-je, pour penser avoir le droit de décider ? Une fille que même sa mère n'avait pas voulu voir…Une fille insignifiante.

- Alors, Kimmy, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda mon père. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais…

Je haussais les épaules.

- Allons, souris un peu Kimmy ! dit doucement Mamie-Nee dans son sourire que, parfois, je haïssais. Un sourire de pitié.

- Pourquoi faire ? marmonnais-je. Je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé à haute voix et qu'ils m'avaient entendue.

- Comment ça, pourquoi faire ? répéta mon père. Pour montrer que tu es heureuse d'être ici, Kim Connweller !

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demandais-je faiblement en me levant. Je n'ai plus faim…

- Mais tu as à peine mangé, Kim ! s'exclama Mamie-Nee.

- Bonne nuit…répliquais-je en m'enfermant ma chambre. Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Vingt minutes plus tard, je les entendis parler de moi.

- …M'inquiètes beaucoup, Julian…disait Mamie-Nee. Ayana me disait qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Que ça se voyait beaucoup…

Juste à peine. Juste quatre kilos. Elle ne va pas faire un fromage de ça ?

- Mais, maman, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Elle est juste un peu déprimée, ça va lui passer…peut-être que c'est un garçon…

Oh, papa, tu n'as jamais été très doué. Il ne s'agit pas que de _ça._ C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que _ça_.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait l'emmener voir un psy ? s'inquiéta Mamie-Nee.

Génial, manquait plus que ça !

- Maman, tu te fais des idées…Je suis sûr que ça va aller mieux d'ici quelques jours…

- Si tu le dis, c'est ta fille, après tout…marmonna Mamie-Nee.

Le lendemain, j'étais levée, lavée et habillée avant tout le monde, comme d'habitude. J'attrapais un petit pain que je ne mangerais pas et sortis pour attendre le bus. Deuxième jour d'absence. Il n'était toujours pas là et mon cœur battait d'une étrange façon. Oh oui, ça, Kim Connweller était folle. Complètement et irrévocablement folle.

* * *

Ca vous plaît toujours ?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Me revoilà avec la suite…J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_Le jour où…ma vie est devenue complètement zarbe…_

Je n'aime pas les vacances. Je sais, d'habitude, c'est « j'adore les vacances » et habituellement, j'aurais tendance à penser la même chose mais, en deux jours, il s'était passé trop de trucs bizarres, et j'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. Tout d'abord, il y a deux jours, mon père a ramené quelqu'un à l'improviste. Une « amie ». Qui n'avait rien d'une « amie » si vous voulez mon avis.

Elle était blonde, grande, et mince. Bref, rien à voir avec mon père, un petit trapu, à la peau foncée, les cheveux noirs, un cuisinier, quoi. Il l'avait ramenée et avait dit qu'ils songeaient à s'installer ensemble. Ils se fréquentaient simplement depuis deux semaines, et, je cite « ça avait été un coup de foudre total ». La fille, prénommée Judy, Amy, Lily ou un truc dans le genre, un truc en –y– en tout cas, m'avait offert un faux sourire avenant.

Je ne l'aimais pas. Et Mamie-Nee non plus. Mais mon père avait, semble-t-il, décidé que nous devions l'aimer, alors quand Mamie-Nee et moi avons émis quelques objections, il s'est mis en colère, nous accusant d'être des vieilles commères et était sorti en claquant la porte.

Il avait squatté chez cette fille pendant une semaine. Mamie-Nee avait bien essayé de me faire parler, mais, voyant que je m'obstinais dans mon silence, elle abandonna. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. A cet instant, elle avait réussi, je ne sais comment à me traîner chez Ayana Nozuka.

Dis-moi, Kim, pourquoi tu ne jouerais pas un morceau ? s'enthousiasma Ayana en désignant le piano du doigt.

Je me levais, sans grand enthousiasme. Ce que personne n'avait compris, c'est que je n'aimais pas jouer quand je n'étais pas seule. Mais je m'exécutais. J'entamais alors un morceau que je n'avais pas joué depuis longtemps et que je connaissais par cœur. C'était une chanson française, d'un certain Francis Cabrel. _C'était l'hiver_… Après avoir rejoué le morceau au moins une dizaine de fois, je me retournais pour voir ma grand-mère et Ayana me fixer avec inquiétude. Quoi, la musique était triste, ok, mais, vous en connaissez beaucoup de musique gaie ?

Tu ne veux pas jouer quelque chose de plus entraînant ? s'enquit Mamie-Nee.

Pas vraiment…Je crois que je vais rentrer, Mamie-Nee…Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas comme si j'allais me perdre…ajoutais-je en la voyant prête à protester. Au revoir, Ayana…

Je ressortis de la maison de Mme Nozuka et entrepris de retourner jusqu'à la mienne. En chemin je devais passer devant la maison de Jared, qui n'était toujours pas revenu en cours. Pendant un court instant, je m'arrêtais devant chez lui et fixais l'étage. Sa maison n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne, et pour cause, son père était un avocat renommé à Seattle et sa mère, une décoratrice d'intérieur très recherchée. La maison était vraiment jolie, munie d'un étage, d'une cheminée, il y avait quelques marches à gravir pour arriver devant une belle porte de bois et de verre et les fenêtres étaient agrémentées de beaux rideaux. A ne pas regarder devant moi, je manquais de trébucher sur mon lacet qui s'était défait. Je jurais à voix basse et m'accroupis pour refaire ce stupide lacet et lorsque je me relevais, mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement derrière l'une des fenêtres de l'étage.

Mes joues virèrent au cramoisi lorsque je reconnus Jared. Je m'empressais d'avancer, ayant toutefois remarqué qu'il ne semblait pas être aussi mal en point que ça. Je tournais sur ma droite, empruntant un chemin qui longeait la propriété des Nozuka. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je risquais un coup d'œil derrière moi, coup d'œil que je n'aurais jamais du me permettre car je remarquais que Jared avait rejoint sa terrasse à l'arrière de sa maison, que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais.

Je devais certainement halluciner, parce que, même avec la distance, il me paraissait bien plus grand que ce qu'il n'était avant de subitement tomber malade. J'accélérais le pas et retrouvais bien vite ma maison. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et m'écroulais derrière la porte, le cœur encore battant. Fermant les yeux, je laissais retomber ma tête contre la porte en soupirant. J'attrapais la télécommande de ma chaine et laissais la musique envahir ma tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mamie-Nee cousait alors que mon père revenait enfin de sa « fugue » d'une semaine. Je n'allais pas le saluer. Après tout, il avait fait comme ma mère. Alors qu'il m'avait juré de ne jamais le faire. Bizarrement, il sembla se souvenir de sa promesse car il s'engouffra dans ma chambre – sans avoir frappé, bien évidemment, pourquoi faire, d'ailleurs ? –

Kim…commença-t-il.

Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Le coupais-je en lui tournant le dos. Je l'entendis faire son soupir emplis de tristesse, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui faisait de la peine. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais vraiment cru, papa…

Kim, je sais que je…

S'il te plaît…J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? m'enquis-je en me retournant pour le fixer.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je lui pardonnais. Mais je n'avais rien à pardonner. Parce que je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. Il finit par soupirer et par retourner au salon. Je m'endormis sans avoir dîné et je rêvais de Jared. Je rêvais qu'il était parti en courant après moi, tenant absolument à me dire quelque chose. Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais et que je réalisais le contenu stupide de mon rêve, je soupirais en secouant la tête.

Je me levais, m'habillais et m'engouffrais dans la cuisine. Mamie-Nee avait fait des croissants. J'adorais ces croissants là et je ne pouvais pas y résister. J'en pris un et le dégustais rapidement avant d'en prendre un pour la route.

Kim ! appela mon père alors que j'allais sortir. Je t'emmène en voiture si tu veux !

Je haussais les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui était mieux ? Rester seule avec mon père ou écouter les mimiques d'extases de Sandra sur Jared ? Ok, la question ne se pose même pas.

D'accord…J'attends dans la voiture.

Si mon père avait eu l'intention de me parler, il n'en fit rien. Il resta silencieux. Comme moi. Une fois au lycée, je marmonnais un vague « salut » et m'engouffrais dans le hall du lycée. Un peu comme un robot, je m'approchais de mon casier, composait le 89/03 pour ouvrir le cadenas avant de réaliser que je n'avais besoin de rien. Grommelant contre moi-même, je refermais brusquement mon casier.

Salut !

Je sursautais brusquement et fis un bond de cinquante centimètres en arrière. Je regardais Jared d'un air stupide, me demandant ce qu'il avait à me regarder et à me sourire comme ça. Puis, je remarquais que je n'avais pas halluciné, la veille. Il avait vraiment pris 15 bons centimètres et approchait du mètre 85, voire plus. Et ses muscles, wouaoh…on aurait dit qu'il avait fait un entraînement intensif de bodybuilding.

Euuuh…salut…finis-je par dire après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière moi. Non, il n'y avait personne. C'était bien à moi qu'il parlait. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu hier soir que j'étais restée devant chez lui pendant un moment. Je pâlis à cette idée.

Je m'appelle Jared Nozuka…Tu es nouvelle ?

Je retins difficilement un rire jaune, ayant tout de même un pincement au cœur. Je réalisais que j'étais _vraiment_ insignifiante.

Oui, depuis trois ans. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de rétorquer, un peu ironique.

Oh ! fit-il, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, craignant visiblement de m'avoir vexée. Désolé…C'est juste que euh…tu as l'air tellement différente…

Ah…ouais…bah…non…fut la seule réponse que je trouvais à lui dire.

Percutant. Vraiment, Kim. Chapeau. Comment montrer à un garçon que tu es vraiment aussi stupide que tu en as l'air, leçon une !

Dis, ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma avec moi, ce week-end ? dit-il de but en blanc.

Je lâchais mon sac sous le choc. Il le rattrapa avec une dextérité étonnante avant de me le tendre, un sourire nerveux accroché aux lèvres. Attendez deux secondes…Il vient bien de me demander si je voulais aller au cinéma, là ? _Moi _? Avec…_Lui_ ? Bon sang, c'est quoi cette quatrième dimension, là ?

Moi ? m'exclamais-je.

Bien sûr, toi, tu veux que je parle à qui ? s'amusa-t-il devant mon air effaré. Je me repris assez rapidement.

Euh…écoute, Jared…c'est gentil, mais, je ne peux pas…

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai dis non. C'est évident, non ? Non ? Eh bien, tout simplement que je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui. Ok, Jared n'est pas n'importe qui, mais sérieusement, vous sortiriez avec un gars qui vous demande trois secondes avant si vous êtes nouvelle alors que vous êtes assise à côté de lui en Histoire depuis trois ans ? Et en plus, je suis certaine qu'il ne connaît même pas mon prénom.

Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as déjà un rendez-vous ?

Non. Marmonnais-je en pressant le pas.

Alors…pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, comme blessé, ne semblant pas saisir que j'accélérais pour mettre de la distance entre nous. Bordel, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ?

_Sérieux t'a pas encore compris, Kim ?_

Bon sang, mais bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui pousse un mec à agir de la sorte ? Un pari ! Il était ami avec Quil Ataera et Paul Robinson, deux adeptes des paris sur les filles…Il avait juste décidé de s'y mettre à son tour, comme tout « mec » qui se respecte.

Qu'est-ce-que je peux être conne quand je m'y mets. J'avais un instants espéré que…pfff, trop pathétique pour que je le formules. Alors, brusquement, agacée, je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du couloir.

Parce que je ne sors pas avec un mec qui ne connaît même pas mon nom juste parce qu'il croît que je ne peux pas refuser un mec comme lui ! Salut !

Et je le plantais là, en plein milieu du couloir et je rentrais dans mon cours d'anglais et m'effondrais sur mon siège, de mauvaise humeur et pestant encore contre tout ce que je pouvais. J'étais certaine d'avoir les joues rouges cramoisies et les gens qui me fixaient n'allaient pas m'aider.

Après deux heures d'anglais, je sortais du cours, toujours agacée et je fus immédiatement assaillie par Jared.

Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé, _**Kim**_. Je ne voulais pas être impoli ! s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de douleur non feinte dans la voix. Je le fixais, la bouche ouverte, ahurie. Je baissais les yeux pour fixer mes mains qu'il serait dans les siennes. Bon sang, mais il était brûlant.

Jared ? s'exclama la voix aiguë de Sandra. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec les mains de Kim ?

Aussitôt je les ôtais, non sans l'avoir senti me les serrer brièvement.

Euh…

Bon, j'ai cours ! A plus ! marmonnais-je en pâlissant. Je me sauvais en entendant la voix de Jared qui m'appelait. Bordel, mais c'était quoi cette journée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

J'entrais dans mon cours de Littérature et soupirais en m'installant dans le fond. Charlee me rejoignit et se pencha vers moi, en rejoignant sa chaise. Elle eut un mouvement de tête, genre « _L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien…Merde mes extensions sont tombées ! Au secours, à moi !_ ».

Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Kimmy, ta soudaine attractivité ne durera pas très longtemps…Sandra aura Jared quelques temps, et après, il se rendra compte que je suis celle qu'il lui faut…

Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser…me surpris-je à penser.

Si tu le dis…grommelais-je cependant. Le cours dura pendant une heure, ce après quoi, j'avais une heure d'histoire, que je maudissais, pour une fois. J'avais rêvé pendant ces deux dernières années qu'il me remarque, et maintenant, je désirais plus que tout disparaître. Je n'étais pas fille à se faire avoir par des paris de la sorte.

Kim ! s'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, à ma droite, donc. Je grommelais pour toute réponse. Ecoute, je…je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas être blessant, je te le promets ! Tu me crois ? ajouta-t-il comme si c'était vital pour lui que je le crois. Soit c'est un sacré bon menteur, soit il est sincère.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fixer, un peu indécise et incrédule à la fois. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et je constatait qu'il avait toujours très chaud.

Tu es brûlant…remarquais-je. Tu es sûr que tu n'es plus malade ?

Kim…Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Tu me crois ?

J'en sais rien…marmonnais-je en détachant mes mains des siennes. Le cours allait commencer, je ne pouvais pas techniquement le passer avec mes mains dans celles de Jared, si ?

Mais lui resta dans la même position, à me fixer. Je commençais bien à rougir après avoir constaté qu'il était vraiment prêt à rester ainsi pendant tout le cours.

Herm, Mr Nozuka…s'exclama notre prof d'histoire. Je veux bien croire que les yeux de Mlle Connweller sont bien plus intéressants à contempler que l'accession d'Hitler au titre de chancelier, mais, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous asseoir normalement ?

Très lentement, Jared tourna la tête dans la direction du Mr Ham, un léger air dédaigneux sur le visage et semblait mourir d'envie de lui assener un bon « allez-vous faire foutre ». Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Grace, la secrétaire le coupa dans sa réponse, qui, j'en suis sûre, lui aurait valu quelques heures de colles.

Miss Connweller, est-ce-que vous pourriez prendre vos affaires et me suivre ? s'enquit-elle.

Moi ? m'exclamais-je, ahurie.

Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette journée ?

Oui, vous, vous voyez une autre Connweller dans la salle ? railla-t-elle.

Hey ! Parlez-lui mieux que ça ! s'insurgea Jared. Je rougis férocement et lui lançais un regard noir de reproches. Des chuchotements démarrèrent et je m'empressais de rejoindre Mme Grace, préférant cette désagréable femme aux regardants désobligeants des autres. Je descendis les escaliers jusqu'au secrétariat ou je vis Mamie-Nee, un air épouvanté sur le visage.

MAMIE-NEE ? m'écriais-je. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ton père a eu un accident…

Quoi ? soufflais-je. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Mon sang cognait si fort à mes oreilles que je me demandais si j'avais bien entendu.

Nous devons y aller, Kim…Ayana va nous déposer à l'hôpital…

Mais, comment il va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce-que… ?

Je n'en sais rien, les médecins n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus au téléphone.

Nous sortîmes du lycée et grimpâmes dans la voiture d'Ayana Nozuka – ma grand-mère n'ayant ni permis, ni voiture -. Le trajet fut silencieux. Mamie-Nee regardait par la fenêtre, la mine grave, et moi, je fixais son appuie-tête. Je me sentais si mal. Si jamais…Si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je n'avais jamais été très expressive et je m'en voulais. Il devait croire que je le détestais.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Puis, je les séchais du mieux que je pus et tâchais de fixer autre chose. Je remarquais alors qu'Ayana n'avait pas cessé de me regarder à travers le rétro, et dès que je la remarquais, elle se reconcentra sur la route. Au bout de vingt minutes de trajet, nous arrivions à l'hôpital. Déjà, je me ruais dans les urgences et me heurtais violemment contre le comptoir d'accueil, ce qui fit sursauter les secrétaires.

Mon…Monnnn…père…tremblais-je, la voix larmoyante.

Calmez-vous, mademoiselle, je ne comprends rien ! s'énerva la secrétaire. Que voulez-vous ?

! repris-je tandis que Mamie-Nee accourait derrière moi.

Mademoiselle…

Mon fils a eu un accident…fit Mamie-Nee. Nous voudrions le voir, je vous prie.

Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi sereine ?

Son nom ?

Julian Connweller. Fis-je en chœur avec Mamie-Nee.

Hum…ah oui, ce n'est qu'une légère commotion…Il est dans la salle 4, c'est la quatrième sur votre gauche.

Je m'empressais de courir dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué et je m'effondrais dans les bras de mon père après l'avoir vu, assis sur un lit, discutant avec une femme blonde.

Oh papa ! m'exclamais-je en le serrant de toutes mes forces.

Kimmy chérie…l'entendis-je sourire. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! J'avais précisé aux médecins de vous dire que j'allais bien…Ce n'était qu'une petite collision…

Je me redressais et le regardais dans les yeux.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, Kim…

Je me détachais de lui et vis la femme avec laquelle il parlait. Ce devait être celle avec qui il avait eu un accident car elle avait un bras en écharpe. Mamie-Nee enlaça mon père et ce dernier fit, en désignant la femme blonde :

Maman, Kim, voici Flavie. On a juste eu un petit accrochage.

Je suis tellement navrée ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire en joignant les mains. Ma voiture a dérapé à cause du verglas… J'ai eu si peur…

Tu crois que tu pourras rentrer ce soir ? m'enquis-je.

Oui, je dois seulement me reposer quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas, chérie.

Il tendit sa main et je la serrais immédiatement. Nous repartîmes de l'hôpital aussi sec et Ayana nous reconduisit à La Push. Durant tout le voyage, mon père ne cessa pas de parler de cette fille, Flavie, mais, moi, j'étais ailleurs. J'avais failli perdre mon père. Après avoir déjà perdu ma mère. Je savais que je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'en aille à son tour. Je baissais la tête.

Kim…dis-moi, tu es dans la même classe que Jared, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda tout à coup Ayana.

Je pâlis et relevais la tête d'un bond. Pourquoi elle me demandait ça ?

Euh…ouais, juste en histoire…murmurais-je.

C'est ton petit ami ? s'enquit mon père.

Quoi ? Pas du tout ! me récriais-je. Je crus voir, par l'entremise du rétro, Ayana froncer les sourcils, mais n'étant sûre de rien, je ne m'en préoccupais pas.

Ah, tu me rassures…soupira mon père en soupirant.

Jared est un garçon adorable ! contra immédiatement Ayana, un peu mécontente.

Oh bien, sûr ! s'exclama mon père en rougissant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je voulais simplement dire que je trouvais Kim un peu trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon…

Julian ! sermonna Mamie-Nee. Je te signale qu'elle a 16 ans !

Tu as dû sortir avec des filles bien avant cet âge ! ajouta Ayana. Et puis, Kim est assez grande pour ça !

Ca y est. Ca recommençait. Déjà. C'était déjà comme si je n'étais pas là. Je soupirais et m'éloignais un peu de l'étreinte de mon père, posant mon coude sur l'accoudoir, près de la fenêtre et fixais le paysage insipide de Forks et de ses alentours.

Au fait, comment vas ton fils ? s'enquit Mamie-Nee pour couper court à la conversation qui devait certainement s'éterniser.

Ma foi, je pense que ça va…Tu sais comme il est…Et avec son travail, il n'a pas une minute pour sa famille…Qui croirait qu'on ait tant besoin d'un avocat à Seattle ? s'amusa-t-elle. J'espère que Jared ne compte pas suivre les mêmes pas que son père…ajouta-t-elle.

Au moins, il aurait un bon salaire ! rétorqua papa.

Peut-être, mais il n'y a pas que l'argent, dans la vie…Il a besoin d'une famille, avec une femme et des enfants... Je connais Jared, il serait malheureux sans ça…

Oh, tu sais, Ayana, les jeunes ont beaucoup changé…Ils ne pensent plus que par l'argent…J'ose croire que ma Kimmy est différente.

Papa me gratifia d'un sourire tendre et je lui en rendis un misérable.

Et je t'assure que Jared l'est aussi…reprit Ayana.

Et tes autres petits-fils ? coupa Mamie-Nee.

Oh, eh bien, Kyle est au collège et il a d'excellentes notes…Mais on ne peut pas dire la même chose d'Adrian…Mickaël me disait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sécher les cours…

Ah ? Les cours de médecine ne lui plaisent pas ?

Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser…Mickaël et Sofia sont consternés…

J'imagine…acquiesça Mamie-Nee.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant la maison. Seulement, je me ravisais bien vite en voyant que Jared s'était assis sur les marches du perron. J'écarquillais les yeux et le fixais à travers la fenêtre, la mâchoire pendante Je crois que je n'ai jamais du être aussi stupide qu'à cet instant là.

Ayana, qu'est-ce-que Jared fait là ? s'enquit Mamie-Nee en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne sais pas…marmonna cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils de la même manière. Jared se leva et alors qu'Ayana s'arrêtait, je sortais et m'empressais de me coller à côté de mon père. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce mec ?

Jared ? Un problème ? demanda Ayana.

Euh, non, mamie…Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien pour Kim…

Je rougis comme ce n'est pas permis et fixais ailleurs.

Ah…je vois…Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, maintenant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, chéri…Viens je vais te déposer…

Mais…

Jared…

Ok…je monte bougonna-t-il.

Immédiatement, je m'engouffrais dans la maison et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Depuis la fenêtre, je jetais un coup d'œil devant la maison pour voir qu'Ayana et Jared étaient toujours là et qu'ils semblaient se disputer. D'un coup, Jared ouvrit la portière de la voiture, s'extirpa de la vieille Ford et s'éloigna en courant.

JARED ! entendis-je Ayana l'appeler. Je la vis soupirer et se tourner vers la maison. Je me reculais trop tard…elle m'avait vue.

Je reculais, allumais ma chaîne Hi-fi et m'allongeais sur mon lit, les mains tremblantes. Cette journée était vraiment trop bizarre.

* * *

Verdict ? Vous voulez toujours la suite ?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, je suis de retour (musique de dark vador)...Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous livre ce chapitre tout chaud puisque je viens de le finir. Pardonnez-moi s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche au niveau de la chronologie, mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de certains détails et j'ai la flemme de chercher dans les bouquins.

Pour répondre à une question que la plupart d'entre vous doivent se poser, oui Ayana Nozuka est au courant pour les loups. Elle est même au courant que Jared s'est imprégné de Kim.

Voilà, dîtes-moi tout...

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Le jour où…je me suis demandé ce qui clochait chez Jared Nozuka…

Dès le lendemain, mon père nous convainquit, je ne sais pas trop comment de venir au restaurant. En effet, Flavie, la femme qui avait eu un accident de voiture avec lui nous avait invités au restaurant pour se faire pardonner. Mamie-Nee se méfiait, persuadée que mon père allait, je cite « encore se faire avoir ». Mais même pendant le dîner, je n'écoutais pas vraiment la conversation.

J'étais encore toute retournée par les derniers évènements. Qu'est-ce-que Jared me voulait ? Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. J'avais beau chercher, et mis à part le pari, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait faire qu'une personne remarque soudainement quelqu'un qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là, alors que ce quelqu'un est assis à côté de vous en histoire depuis trois longues années !

Non, définitivement, ça ne pouvait être qu'un pari. A force de cogiter, je n'avais même pas fait attention au fait que nous étions de retour à la maison. Mon père semblait différent, il devait être encore sous le charme de sa nouvelle amie. Mon père est un incorrigible romantique. Il a toujours cherché à fonder un foyer, mais, bon, avec ma mère…En fait, le comportement de ma mère aurait du être prévisible. Elle est née quand ma grand-mère avait dix-sept ans…Je dis ma grand-mère, parce que mon grand-mère, je n'ai aucune idée de son nom, ni même de l'âge qu'il avait : ma grand-mère était soule quand elle a conçu ma mère et disons, qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ca avait toujours choqué Mamie-Nee, d'ailleurs. Mon autre grand-mère, s'appelle Viola – c'est d'ailleurs d'elle que j'ai hérité mon second prénom – et je ne l'ai vue en tout et pour tout qu'une dizaine de fois. Mamie-Nee est certaine qu'elle se drogue et n'a jamais trop voulu que je reste seule avec elle. J'avais oublié de vous dire que j'avais une famille zarbe ? Ah, autant pour moi.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormit presque aussitôt. Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, je crus halluciner devant le tas de neige qui s'élevait dehors. Bon sang, mais on est fin OCTOBRE ! Y a pas de neige en Octobre ! On a beau être au fin fond du plus paumé des bled de la plus paumée des provinces du plus paumé coin des Etats-Unis, il ne doit PAS neiger en Octobre ! Je grommelais ainsi toute la matinée. S'il y a bien un truc que je détestais, c'était la neige ! Je déteste le froid ! Je vais finir par émigrer au Sahara si ça continue ! J'enfilais un gros manteau, de grosses bottes et enroulais une écharpe autour de mon cou et ouvrais la porte. Jetant un regard méfiant au sol, je grimaçais encore plus quand j'entendis la neige crisser sous mes pas. Je mis cinq minutes à franchir les cent mètres qui me séparaient de la clôture.

- Hey ! Kim ! appela-t-on.

- Eh merde ! grinçais-je en me rattrapant de justesse à la barrière. Je levais les yeux pour voir Jared…ni plus ni moins en sweat – avec un blouson de cuir, mais il n'était pas attaché, alors ça compte pas -, avec juste un jean, une écharpe autour du cou (sûrement pour faire style, y en a pas mal qui traîne comme ça à La Push) et, devinez quoi ? Il était sur sa moto ! Alors qu'il neige comme si c'était le déluge !

- Jared ? repris-je. Tu es fou, tu vas te tuer ! Tu n'as pas vu comme ça glisse ?

- T'inquiètes, je gère ! fit-il en souriant comme un fou. Il me tendit un casque de moto. Je le regardais stupidement.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène ? Traduisit-il.

- Non, merci, ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais prendre le bus !

- Le bus ? Tu n'as pas reçu de coup de file de Billy Black ? Il ne passera pas !

- Et merde ! réitérais-je. Le temps que j'arrive au lycée avec ce temps, ce sera déjà l'heure de la fin des cours.

- Allez, viens, je te promets que j'irais doucement !

- Tu n'as pas de casque ! rétorquais-je en me demandant si mon voisin accepterait de m'emmener en voiture.

- Et ca ?

- Et toi, tu n'en as pas ?

- J'ai la tête dure ! Allez, viens, je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas être en retard !

- Mais…

- En plus, on a interro d'histoire, et tu sais que le prof ne va pas décaler son devoir, juste à cause de la neige…

Zut, je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Je soupirais et acquiesçais. Ca parut le réjouir plus que de raison. Il faut vraiment que je me méfie. Il descendit de sa moto, mon père étant un admirateur, je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une Yamaha…Si je vous dis que je sais de quel modèle il s'agit, vous me prenez pour une folle ? Bon, il s'agit d'une Yamaha GSX-R1000, blanche et noir. Une superbe moto.

- Tu t'y connais en moto ? demanda-t-il, ayant surpris mon regard. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et m'enveloppa d'une chaleur plus qu'agréable. Il me jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si je l'autorisais à le laisser me mettre le casque.

- Un peu avouais-je en rougissant. J'enfilais le casque et il vérifia les attaches. Mes joues devaient être cramoisies.

Il grimpa sur son bolide et je l'imitais. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise sur ces machins là.

- Tu peux t'accrocher à ma veste, tu sais…dit-il, comme un peu gêné.

Je m'agrippais à sa veste et il démarra. Ca faisait un bruit d'enfer. J'eus l'impression d'aller à cent à l'heure, autour de moi, tout défilait avec une vitesse dingue. Je sentais son odeur, le vent aidant certainement et j'adorais cette odeur boisée. Ca me faisait penser à l'odeur d'une forêt juste après une averse. En quelques minutes, nous fûmes au lycée. Je descendis aussi vite que possible, ayant déjà remarqué les gens qui nous fixaient. J'ôtais le casque et le lui tendis.

- Merci dis-je précipitamment. Il eut un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre la neige autour de nous.

- Tu es toute décoiffée…souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha et passa ses doigts dans ma tignasse noire. Je rougissais encore plus. Et je chassais sa main de mes cheveux en secouant mes cheveux.

- Pas grave, de toute façon, avec ce vent, ça n'allait pas louper.

Il sourit, d'un sourire crispé. Il avait du comprendre que je ne préférais pas qu'il touche mes cheveux. Je fis alors demi-tour et m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le bâtiment le plus vite possible, mais j'oubliais mon ennemie de toujours : la neige ! Je me sentis glisser à l'instant même où mes bottes touchèrent un amas de neige particulièrement consistant. J'attendis le choc mais rien ne vint.

- Attention ! fit la voix de Jared dans mon oreille. Je crus que mes tympans allaient exploser.

- Arff…Herm…Merci…Comme tu as pu le voir, la neige et moi, on est pas très copines…marmonnais-je.

Il rit.

- Tu m'attends ? ajouta-t-il, un peu plus sérieux cependant. On a cours ensemble…

- Ah…Bah…Comme tu veux…fis-je, sur le cul. Il me paraissait si naturel. J'avais du mal à continuer à croire qu'il faisait tout ça pour un pari…

Il eut un autre de ses sourires rayonnants et partit garer sa voiture. J'avançais tout doucement pour me retrouver sur le parvis du lycée, là où la neige n'avait pas eu s'introduire. Mais juste devant, je sentis qu'on m'attirait férocement par derrière par la capuche. Je poussais un cri en tombant à terre.

- Oh, pauvre petite Kim, même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes ! geignit Sandra.

- Mais je…

- Tutu, on ne va pas la laisser là, les filles, pas vrai ! continua-t-elle d'une voix horrible.

Je vis alors avec horreur qu'elles avaient des bouteilles d'eau ouvertes dans les mains et je fermais les yeux, prête à être gelée pour le restant de la journée. J'entendis clairement l'eau se renverser mais je ne sentis rien. Je rouvris les yeux et vis que Jared se tenait devant moi et que c'était lui, qui avait reçu le contenu des bouteilles sur lui.

- Jared…minauda Sandra. On ne t'avait pas vu !

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un imbécile, tant que tu y es ! gronda-t-il d'une voix froide. Il était en colère. Mon visage étant au niveau de ses poings, je vis clairement qu'il les serrait et les desserrait, comme pour essayer de se calmer.

- Voyons, Jared, je n'oserais jamais…

- Si je vois encore une seule de vous, vous en prendre à Kim, je vous préviens que vous allez en baver !

- Mais, enfin, Jared, je ne te comprends pas ! rétorqua Sandra en élevant, elle aussi la voix. Ce n'est que Connweller, tu sais, la tarée de première de classe, celle dont tout le monde se moque ! Celle à qui on met des chewing-gums dans les cheveux !

_Pétasse !_ pensais-je.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Maria…

- C'est Sandra ! s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

- Peu importe, Sandra, Maria, Bella, tu auras beau t'appeler comme tu voudras, je te jure que si je vois encore un truc comme ça se produire, tu auras à faire à moi !

- Mais !

- C'est elle qui nous a entraînée ! geignit Charlee en s'approchant de lui, toute minaudante. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader…

- Et tu penses que je vais te croire quand le contenu de ta bouteille a atterrit sur mon sweat ?

- Je…

- Rah, fermez-là, bande de pintades décérébrées !

- Oh ! s'exclamèrent-elles toute, une expressions scandalisée sur le visage.

J'étais toujours assise par terre à regarder ce spectacle avec incrédulité. Alors qu'elles s'en allaient, le menton bien en l'air pour montrer qu'elles étaient indignées, Jared se retourna et s'accroupit à côté de moi.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Euh…non…Je…Juste ma main écorchée…fis-je en lui désignant ma paume droite. Mais ça va…Plus de peur que de mal…

Il s'empara de main et fixa l'éraflure que j'avais, juste en dessous du pouce.

- Jared, je t'assures, j'ai vu pire que ça ! soufflais-je en sentant le rouge affluer à mes joues.

Il amena ma main juste en dessous de ses lèvres et je le regardais, mâchoire pendante, embrasser doucement l'écorchure. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et il releva la tête, les joues aussi rouges d'embarras que les miennes. Il se redressa et me tendit ses mains pour que je fasse de même. Je me laissais faire, encore toute abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de faire. Nous occultâmes ce qui venait de se passer et il me demanda :

- Ca arrive souvent ces histoires avec ces cruches stupides et ignorantes ?

- Euh…

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.

Il interpréta seul mon silence et gronda.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt déjeuner avec moi plutôt qu'avec ces idiotes ?

- Déjeuner avec toi ? répétais-je alors que la chaleur du lycée nous entourait soudainement. Je vis clairement la mâchoire de Charlee tomber. Son casier étant à quelques pas de l'entrée et elle avait vue imprenable sur notre discussion.

- Ouais, je déjeunes habituellement avec Jacob, Paul, Embry et Quil, mais si tu ne te sens pas de déjeuner avec eux, je peux me décommander…

- Euh…je déjeunes seule, généralement, enfin, quand je ne suis pas avec elles, mais comme euh…Je…

- Si tu es inquiète parce qu'il n'y a que des garçons, Leah Clearwater va peut-être se joindre à nous…me sourit-il. Alors ?

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je ne risque rien…Si je fais attention…Si je n'espère rien de tout ça…

- Okay…soufflais-je.

- Cool !

- Nozuka ! Connweller ! Dépêchez-vous de rentrer en cours si vous ne voulez pas avoir zéro au contrôle !

Nous nous empressâmes d'obéir et une heure plus tard, j'étais en route pour mon cours d'Anglais. J'étais somme toute, partagée par deux sentiments. D'un côté, je me sentais euphorique, de l'autre, j'avais toujours une part de méfiance envers ses agissements. C'était vraiment trop bizarre.

_Et s'il me plantait au déjeuner en se moquant de moi, comme quoi j'avais cru que j'allais déjeuner avec lui… ?_

Mais non, je me souvenais de son regard quand il avait vu ma main. Je jetais un coup d'œil à cette dernière. Je n'avais presque rien. C'était juste éraflé. Je passais la matinée à m'angoisser pour ce stupide déjeuner et lorsque vint le moment de rejoindre le self, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Je me demandais s'il m'attendait, où s'il allait venir me chercher. Où peut-être que j'espérais trop. Peut-être qu'il avait juste oublié. Je me servis une assiette de frites et un steak-haché et deux tranches de pain. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Jared. Sous la surprise, je faillis lui jeter mon plateau mais me retint.

- Jared ! m'exclamais-je.

- Tu as l'air surprise ! s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu déjeunes avec moi, hein ?

- Oh euh…non, non…Je croyais que…tu m'aurais oubliée…marmonnais-je en baissant la tête, les joues cramoisies.

- T'oublier ? répéta-t-il, songeur. Je ne pense pas que je puisse y arriver…

Mes joues s'enflammèrent encore plus. J'allais bientôt mourir de combustion spontanée.

- Ououh ! Jared ! appela Embry Call, meilleur ami de Jared.

- On arrive ! rétorqua Jared. Tu veux que je porte ton plateau ?

- Non, ça va…répliquais-je.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la table des colosses. Ils étaient tous aussi grands que Jared, même Leah avait pris dix centimètres. Cette fille m'avait toujours angoissée. Elle avait un air si stricte et sévère sur le visage. A en intimider le premier Caïd venu.

- Bonjour, Kim ! me salua joyeusement Embry.

- Bonjour ! repris-je la voix aussi basse que lui l'avait crié.

- Salut ! reprirent Paul et Quil dans un sourire. Enfin, Qui souriait, mais Paul, je n'appellerais pas ça un sourire. Quant à Leah, elle fit un signe de tête.

- Salut tout le monde…repris-je en m'asseyant. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote… Jared s'assit en face de moi, à la gauche de Leah, à la droite d'Embry, tandis que j'étais à la droite de Quil. Paul, lui, était assis à côté de Quil.

- Génial ! Encore des frites dégueu ! se plaignit bruyamment Embry. Et pourtant, il avala son plat en trois bouchées. Je le regardais, bouchée-bée. Il dut sentir mon regard car il releva vivement la tête.

- FQuoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je crois qu'elle doit se dire que tu as l'air d'un porc, Embry ! répondit Leah à ma place.

Jared et Quil ricanèrent.

- Embry a une façon très particulière de manger ! reprit Jared en ingurgitant à son tour quelques frites. J'eus la très nette impression qu'il aurait fait comme son meilleur ami si je n'avais pas eu cette tête.

- Rooh, c'est pas ma faute, J'ai FAIM ! s'exclama Embry. Et tu t'es vu, toi ? Tu manges avec une fourchette ! Espèce de chochotte ! se moqua-t-il en imitant une théière, vous savez, ce geste que tout le monde fait pour se moquer des mecs efféminés.

- Répète un peu ça ! vociféra Jared avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Chochotte ! Chochotte !

Jared eut un grand sourire sadique et appuya férocement sur l'arrière de la tête d'Embry pour lui faire rejoindre le contenu de son assiette. J'eus du mal à me retenir de rire en voyant le visage d'Embry recouvert de moutarde et de sauce barbecue. Quil et Jared, eux, ne se retinrent pas le moins du monde.

- Traître ! s'exclama Embry en se levant pour tenter de faire subir le même sort à Jared, sans succès.

- Allez, avoue, maintenant, que la chochotte t'a vaincu !

- Jamais ! J'aurais ma vengeance !

- Aha ! Je t'attends ! se moqua Jared. Ca va, Kim ? tu es toute rouge !

Et là je ne pus me retenir, j'explosais de rire devant le spectacle d'un Embry qui regardait son reflet dans son verre pour ôter les restes de sauces barbecue.

- Ah bah, c'est gentil, ça, hein ! se plaignit Embry en faisant mine de bouder.

Je finis par me calmer et je lançais un coup d'œil à Jared qui avait comme une étincelle dans les yeux, comme s'il était heureux que je ries. Mais je devais me faire des idées.

Je me détachais de son regard et fixais Leah qui, elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Hey, tu savais que la Fripouille revenait aujourd'hui en cours ? ricana Quil.

- La Fripouille ? répétais-je, sans comprendre.

- C'est une fille qu'on aime bien charrier…répliqua Embry, tout sourire.

Je lui lançais un drôle de regard. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il lui était déjà arrivé de me charrier…

- Enfin, elle nous le rend bien ! corrigea Jared, qui semblait de plus en plus deviner mes pensées.

- C'est quoi son nom ? demandais-je, tout doucement.

- Alors là, tu m'en poses une de belle, de colle ! s'exclama Quil. J'en ai aucune espèce d'idée !

- Alors pourquoi vous la charriez ? repris-je. Je voulais comprendre. Parce que ça pouvait m'arriver. Et je ne comprends pas comment ça peut amuser les gens.

- Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'elle ? grimaça Embry.

- Hmm…marmonnais-je. Je consultais ma montre.

- Tu vas pas déjà partir, hein ? s'inquiéta Jared.

- J'ai une pause avant le prochain cours…Je vais réviser les maths…mentis-je. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de réviser les maths. Merci, Jared, c'était…sympa…A plus…

- Attends ! s'exclama-t-il. S'il avait pu renverser la table pour arriver plus vite, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait. Je suis désolé…

- Ah ? Et de quoi es-tu désolé ? m'enquis-je.

- Je…

- Je m'en doutais…soupirais-je.

- De quoi ? Kim…Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'occupes de Green…

- Green ? répétais-je. Vous parliez de Cécily Green ?

Je me souvenais d'elle. C'était une pauvre fille qui avait du quitter le lycée l'année dernière parce qu'elle était harcelée par tout le monde. Tout ça parce que ses parents étaient encore plus pauvre que mon père. Je suppose que c'est à cause de ses vêtements un peu démodés qu'ils l'avaient surnommés « La Fripouille ».

- Ouais…Mais, je ne comprends pas…

- Ca ne m'étonne pas…soufflais-je.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'énerva-t-il, alors que nous étions hors du self. Il avait presque crié. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil effrayé. Il se calma immédiatement.

- Pardon…Mais…

- Ecoute-moi bien, Jared, tu as beau être gentil, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que ça t'apporterait d'être sympa avec moi, alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois, c'était moi, la tête de Turcs de tes potes…Alors, soit, je sais pas, soit tu t'es dis que c'est pas sympa de « charrier » les gens et tu as décidé que ton mea culpa passerait par moi, soit tu te dis que ça à l'air marrant de faire un pari sur la pauvre Kim Connweller ! m'énervais-je, je criais presque la dernière partie de la phrase.

- N'importe quoi ! reprit-il en criant. Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de type ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de faire des paris sur la première greluche qui passe ?

- Greluche ? répétais-je. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur.

- Je…Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Mais tu l'as dis quand même…Au revoir, Jared.

Je lui tournais le dos et m'empressais de rejoindre le premier coin tranquille où je pourrais pleurer tout mon soûl. Je m'en doutais. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. Et moi qui m'étais promis de ne pas espérer. Raté !

- Hey ! Connweller ! appela une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Qui est là ? marmonnais-je en reniflant bruyamment.

- C'est Green.

- Green ? repris-je en ouvrant la porte de la cabine dans laquelle je m'étais enfermée.

Je restais coite devant la fille qui se tenait devant moi. Si la Cécily Green de l'année dernière avait été timide et renfermée, ce n'était pas le cas de celle de cette année. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs rien en commun. La Cécily qui se tenait devant moi avant des cheveux noirs qui avaient été méchés d'un rouge pétant. Ces mêmes cheveux étaient coiffés en deux couettes symétriques adroitement placées. Ces yeux étaient encerclés de noir et ses lèvres peintes de la même couleur. Autour de son cou pendait une croix gothique…Quant à ses habits, elle était vêtue d'un pull aux manches résilles et elle avait également enfilé une jupe rouge sang par-dessus laquelle pendait des ceintures cloutées. Quant à ses chaussures, elles étaient immenses. De grosses bottes larges avec des talons de plus de dix centimètres. Elle était simplement devenue gothique.

- Ouah ! dis-je.

- Ca change, hein ? ricana-t-elle. Même sa voix n'était pas la même.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je t'ai entendue t'engueuler avec Nozuka…Jme disais, je trouvais ça bizarre que tu t'entendes si bien avec ces…Disons que tu as compris de qui je parles…

- J'ai saisis. Dis-je seulement. Je ne savais pas que tu revenais. Tu étais passée où ?

- Eh bien…Disons que j'ai suivi une sorte de stage pour cesser d'être aussi fragile qu'une coccinelle…Maintenant, je suis une araignée ! ricana-t-elle.

- Une araignée ? répétais-je.

- Ouais, je fais chier, je pique et j'emmerde les gens. Comme une araignée.

- Ouais…Moi je déteste les araignées, j'ai envie de courir me réfugier sur une table quand j'en vois une…

- Mais l'araignée que je suis ne s'en prend pas aux fillettes gentilles.

- Gentille ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souvienne, mais, l'année dernière, tu m'avais aidée plusieurs fois quand ils me faisaient des crasses…Et comme je vois que c'est à ton tour d'être la reine des misères…Je me suis dis que je pouvais bien te rendre la pareille !

- Tu vas te venger ? Sur…eux et…Sandra et compagnie ?

- Ca s'pourrait bien ! Alors, une alliance, ça te dit ?

Elle me tendit sa main. Elle avait l'air sincère. Oh, et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce-que j'avais à perdre ? C'était ma dernière année dans ce foutu lycée ! Je lui serrais la main et elle m'adressa un sourire victorieux.

- Ma chère, tu vas devenir une araignée, toi aussi.

Nous sortîmes des toilettes, okay, endroit bizarre pour la proclamation d'une alliance, mais bon, hein, on fait avec ce qu'on a !

- Ecoute, Kim, je voulais pas te vexer tout à l'heure…commença la voix de Embry. Je relevais la tête pour voir que Jared était resté en retrait avec Paul. Embry s'arrêta de parler au moment même où il posa les yeux sur Cécily.

- Tiens, tiens ! ricana Cécily.

- Salut, dit-il, les yeux brillants.

- Oh merde ! lâchèrent les autres dans une seule voix.

Cécily fronça brièvement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'a à me regarder la bouche ouverte, manque plus que la bave et tu ferais un parfait escargot !

- Je te regarde parce que tu es la plus belle personne sur terre…répliqua seulement Embry.

- Ma parole, mais il est devenu encore plus idiot qu'avant ! ricana Cécily.

- Qu'avant ? répéta Embry. Ai-je la chance de déjà te connaître ?

- Râclure ! grinça Cécily. Ouais, espèce de sale connard, je suis Cécily Green, celle que t'a emmerdé pendant deux ans, celle dont tu viens à peine d'assurer tes potes que tu allais à nouveau charrier, donc, ouais, on se connaît ! cracha-t-elle.

- Que…Je…

- Viens Embry ! appela Paul en l'éloignant de Cécily qui semblait être dans une rage folle.

- Kim…tenta Jared.

- S'il te plaît, n'insistes pas…

- Mais je…Ecoute, je ne me moque pas de toi, d'accord ? Ce serait inimaginable pour moi…Je…Tu comptes trop…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? m'exclamais-je, ahurie.

- Ce qui me prends, Kim ? chuchota-t-il d'un air doux. Il y avait comme une lueur de douleur dans ses yeux. Ce qui me prends, Kim, c'est que je suis amoureux de toi…

* * *

Verdict ? Vous pensez quoi de Cécily ?

Et de la déclaration de Jared ?

Kim va-t-elle lui sauter au cou et finiront-ils par s'enfuir à Las Vegas pour se marier clandestinement ? Ou Kim va-t-elle lui dire d'aller se faire fou*** ?

A suivre dans le prochain épisode ( je vous dis tout de suite, je pense pas qu'il arrive cette semaine, ni même le week-end, prochain, je suis en week-end d'intégrByeation !)

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais les cours et tout ça, ça prend du temps et merçi pour vos encouragements et vos reviews...

Vos reviews me font super plaisir et j'espère continuer à en avoir...

* * *

Chapitre V :

_Le jour où…j'ai commencé à ne plus rien comprendre !_

Je regardais Jared avec l'air qui était certainement le plus stupide qui puisse exister. J'avais beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas en quoi j'avais pu mal comprendre. Il avait dit qu'il était, je cite : « _amoureux de moi_ » ! Ah, la belle affaire ! Et je suis censée faire quoi, moi ? Me réjouir et me jeter dans ses bras en lui jurant fidélité ? Ahah ! Vraiment, qui le ferait ? Qui se jetterait dans les bras d'un mec à côté duquel vous êtes assis depuis trois ans et qui, lorsqu'il vous adresse la parole pour la première fois vous demande votre nom et qui, trois jours plus tard se dit amoureux de vous ? Qui ferait ça ? Personne ! Parce que c'est si ridicule, si stupide que personne ne le ferait. Et en me disant ça, il me fait comprendre et fait comprendre à tous, que je ne suis ni plus ni moins qu'une idiote finie pour lui ! Et ça me fit mal. Parce que s'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais plus que tout, c'était qu'on pense que j'étais une idiote ! On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur mon physique, sur mes paroles, sur ce que j'étais et ce que je faisais, mais je haïssais le fait d'être prise pour une idiote. Je sentais les larmes de fureur affluer à mes yeux et je savais que le déluge n'allait pas tarder.

- Kim ?

Sa voix faussement inquiète parvint à mes oreilles et je ne tins plus.

- Va te faire foutre ! Tu te crois drôle ? hurlais-je comme jamais je n'ai encore hurlé. Eh bien, désolée de te l'apprendre mais ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une fille aussi débile que ça ? Genre, oh bidule, t'es nouvelle, non ? Ah non ? Ca fait trois ans que je suis assis à côté de toi ? Ah ben, je savais pas. Oh, et, au fait, je suis amoureux de toi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire un truc aussi gros qu'un…

Je devinais que j'étais aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et sur le coup, je me fichais de voir le visage de plus en plus pâle de cet abruti de Nozuka. Je devais me calmer. Il le fallait. Cécily posa sa main sur mon épaule et lançant un dernier regard meurtrier à Jared, je me détournais de lui et oubliais les cours pour aujourd'hui. Je devais me barrer. Il fallait vraiment que je me barre de ce lycée pourri.

- Ouaoh ! s'exclama Cécily alors que nous étions dehors.

- Désolée pour ce…spectacle…m'affligeais-je.

- Tu parles ! J'ai adoré ! J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses t'énerver à ce point !

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses devenir gothique ! rétorquais-je, ce qui la fit rire.

- Tu veux faire un tour en voiture ? Je connais un bar pas mal à Forks…

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil étrange.

- Ouais, j'te jure que y a des bars à Forks…Enfin, « des »…plutôt un, mais bon…Qu'est-ce-que t'en dis ?

Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête. Je voulais juste décompresser. J'acquiesçais. Cécily était une sorte de bouffée d'air pur dans ce monde de crétins finis. Je ne fis même pas attention à la neige, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tomber, j'avais juste besoin de décompresser. D'oublier ce qu'il avait dit. Il m'avait atteinte. Je sais, c'est stupide à dire, mais ça me faisait mal qu'il puisse penser que j'étais assez idiote pour croire quelque chose comme ça. On a roulé pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à un bar qui était coincé entre deux vieux magasins où plus personne n'allait.

- Hey, Cécily ! s'exclama le barman. C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte d'où j'étais. Je pâlis et Cécily lança :

- Salut Cowl, comment va ? Je te présente Kim, une amie !

Amie ? me répétais-je. Ouais, ça sonnait bien. Je souris au barman qui lui lança :

- Elle à l'air toute timide et toute perdue, tu l'as pas enlevée, quand même ?

- T'en fais pas , Cowl, crois-moi, elle vient d'envoyer paître un mec, j'aurais pas mieux fait ! répliqua-t-elle. J'ai soif ! Un vodka-orange, s'il te plaît !

- A c'tte heure là ? s'exclama le barman.

- Cowl, tu veux de mon fric ou pas ? Kim, tu prends quoi ?

- Je vais te paraître ringarde, mais juste un coca !

- Au moins, y en a une de raisonnable ! rigola le dénommé Cowl.

Nous passâmes presque toute la journée dans le bar de Cowl, qui malgré ses tatouages, son crâne vierge de tout cheveux et ses bras musclés était très sympathique. J'appris beaucoup d'elle. Cécily n'avait presque aucun tabou. Elle me parla de ce qui lui avait fait Embry et les autres potes de Jared. Ils l'avaient tellement harcelée qu'elle était allée jusqu'à tenter de se suicider. J'en revenais pas. Mais ses parents étaient intervenus et elle avait été internée et c'est là qu'elle avait appris à devenir une « araignée ». Nous rîmes beaucoup et finalement, je décidais qu'il fallait quand même que je rentre. Cécily me déposa devant ma maison, mais je restais bloquée un moment en voyant la moto de Jared devant le portail de ma maison.

- Bordel, mais il va me harceler jusqu'à chez moi ? grondais-je.

- Têtu, le mec ! Genre, il a pas compris que tu te ferais pas avoir ! renchérit ma nouvelle amie. Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie que Mamie-Nee prenne le parti de Jared, parce que j'étais certaine qu'elle le ferait.

- Tu me sauverais la vie, Cécily…

- Toujours ravie d'aider les araignées ! me sourit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et je la fis entrer chez nous, le cœur battant.

- Kim ? C'est toi ?

« _Nan, le père Noël, Ho, Ho, Ho !_ » eus-je envie de répondre.

- Oui, je suis avec une amie, ça te dérange pas ?

Elle et Jared apparurent. J'ignorais vaillamment l'imbécile et fixais ma grand-mère. Elle m'avait toujours exhortée à ramener des amies à la maison, et comme aujourd'hui, je le faisais, elle ne pouvait rien dire…Enfin, je crois…

- Tiens, Kim ! fit-elle en me tendant un cahier. Apparemment, Jared est venu te rapporter un cahier que tu lui avais prêté pour qu'il rattrape les cours qu'il a manqué…

Ouais, sauf que je lui ai rien prêté du tout, à l'imbécile ! Je finis tout de même par prendre le cahier en sentant son regard insistant sur moi.

- Bon, je fais visiter Cécily…fis-je.

- Tu pourrais être plus polie, Kim ! intervint ma grand-mère.

- Au revoir, Jared ! fis-je seulement en lui tournant le dos.

Je fis entrer Cécily dans ma chambre.

- Euh…c'est super petit et c'est censé être un dressing…m'excusais-je immédiatement.

- T'inquiètes, allez, fais voir le cahier, c'est pas le tien, hein ?

- Nan…Pourquoi tu veux voir, c'est juste une excuse pour v'nir chez moi !

- Je suis certaine qu'il t'a laissé un mot dedans ! fit-elle.

- Tu crois ? fis-je en l'ouvrant. Et elle avait raison.

_Kim, je suis désolé, j'ai absolument besoin de te parler en tête à tête…S'il te plaît, appelles moi, je te jure sur ce que tu veux que je ne fiche pas de toi !_

_Jared_

Trop, trop, trop drôle !

- Pfff, tu vas pas le laisser faire, quand même ? s'exclama Cécily. Ces mecs se croient tout permis juste parce que leurs parents sont friqués et qu'ils sont un peu plus beaux que la moyenne ! Franchement, je trouve ça écœurant ! Je hais ce bled paumé !

- A qui le dis-tu ! soufflais-je en froissant le papier pour le jeter dans la corbeille.

- Tu t'en vas, l'année prochaine ?

- Je crois que je vais tenter le conservatoire…

- Tu joues quoi ?

- Du piano…Et j'ai quelques bases au violon…Et toi, que feras-tu ?

- Dresseuse d'araignées ?

Je riais.

- J'en conclus que tu n'as aucune idée ! fis-je, en souriant doucement. J'aimais bien Cécily. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui avaient appris à être plus forte que les autres, à être combattive, à avoir une répartie d'enfer, bref, une fille que j'aurais voulu apprendre à être.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques heures avant qu'elle ne décide de repartir. Quant à moi, Mamie-Nee m'appela pour dîner.

- Dis-moi, Kim, tu n'as pas été très polie avec Jared ! argua-t-elle.

Je soupirais en mettant la table.

- Désolée…marmonnais-je, la voix contrastant fortement avec les propos.

- Kim, j'aimerais que tu ailles t'excuser ! Il t'a quand même rendu ton cahier et…

- C'était pas mon cahier ! grommelais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Mamie, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à penser que je suis toujours en tort et que les autres ont toujours raison, peut-être que tu pourrais éventuellement comprendre ! m'exclamais-je en me retournant vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Chérie, je…

- Raah ! Arrête avec ça, Mamie, s'il te plaît. Je n'irais pas m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas de raison de m'excuser…

- Que se passe-t-il, tout va bien au lycée ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est allé bien pendant un seul jour depuis que je suis ici, Mamie-Nee ? explosais-je.

- Kim…Explique-moi !

- Pas la peine…

- Ne restes pas avec ça sur le cœur…

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais ! fis-je en posant furieusement les couverts.

- Peut-être que ça te soulagera, ma chérie, tu sais, ça fait du bien de parler…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que Jared a fait un pari dans lequel il devait me faire croire qu'il était amoureux de moi ? Que, depuis trois ans il m'ignore royalement, et que du jour au lendemain, il me demande mon prénom, me demande si je suis nouvelle et deux jours après, il se déclare subitement fou amoureux de moi ? Franchement, Mamie, qu'est-ce-que tu vas changer à ça, hein ?

- Je ne pensais pas ce jeune homme capable de ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais si mal…Tu sais, peut-être qu'on devrait se rapprocher du centre de La Push !

- Pourquoi faire ? L'année prochaine, je pars faire mes études, ça n'aura aucun intérêt de te ruiner pour moi !

- Où as-tu prévu d'aller ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- J'aimerais aller au _Oberlin Conservatory of Music_…je sais que c'est très sélect, mais…

- Tu as raison d'essayer ! Je suis sûre que tu pourrais y arriver !

- Je suis désolée d'avoir crié !

- Tu avais besoin que ça sorte, je comprends, chérie…Allez, mangeons.

Nous dinâmes sans papa, puisqu'il était au boulot et près d'une heure plus tard, j'étais cantonnée dans ma chambre à écouter ma chaîne. Seulement, j'entendis ma grand-mère passer un coup de fil.

- Bonsoir, Ayana…Je ne te dérange pas ?

Silence.

- Oui, c'est à propos de ça, comment le sais-tu ?

Ayana lui répondit quelque chose qui dut la fâcher car Mamie-Nee reprit vivement :

- Il t'en a parlé ? Comment ça ? Quel est le rapport ? Ecoute, je ne veux pas savoir, il a fait du mal à Kim et je ne veux pas…Ayana, enfin, il a agit comme un malotru !

Ayana reprit, la voix virulente car j'entendais limite des crs à travers le combiné.

- Mais pourquoi me parles-tu des ancêtres ? Quel est le rapport avec ce dont nous parlons ? Pourquoi diable irais-je voir Billy Black concernant cette affaire ?

- Billy Black ? soufflais-je. Bon sang, mais il était prêt à faire je-ne-sais-trop-quoi pour réussir son pari. J'ignore si cette réalisation me fit avoir encore plus mal ou si je le détestais encore plus.

Je décidais de ne plus écouter la suite et me postais à la fenêtre. La neige continuait de tomber. Le lendemain, c'était le week-end et j'avais promis à Mamie-Nee de déblayer le chemin jusqu'au portail. Je grommelais contre cette saloprie de neige. Ai-je déjà dit que je haïssais la neige ?

- Kim ! appela la voix de Nozuka. Laisse-moi t'aider !

Je relevais vivement la tête. Il était _encore_ là.

- Va t'en ! fis-je, glaciale en reprenant mon ouvrage. Mais il ne se laissa pas démonter par mon ton car il posa les mains sur la pelle. Lâche ça, bon sang ! Tu te prends peut-être pour le roi du monde mais ici, tu es chez moi !

- Kim, je…S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Lâche cette pelle ! fis-je en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Quand tu m'auras écouté !

- Je peux aussi la lâcher et rentrer chez moi !

- Très bien, mais j'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'il le faille et je déblaierais le chemin, aussi…

- Pfff ! fis-je.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non. Va t'en !

- Non. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes…

Agacée, je lâchais la pelle, et fis demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi et m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne regardais pas une seule fois dehors en une heure mais je finis par vouloir en avoir le cœur net. Et quand je vis qu'il avait effectivement tout déblayé, je me sentis un peu idiote…et en colère. Il peut pas me ficher la paix ?

Je rejoignis l'extérieur pour voir que deux tas avaient été formés de chaque côté de la dalle de béton qui allait du portail à la porte de la maison.

- Quel imbécile ! grimaçais-je.

- Kim ! Tu as un appel ! C'est ton amie !

Je rentrais précipitamment et pris le téléphone que me tendait Mamie-Nee.

- Kim ? fit la voix étouffée de Cécily.

- Oui, que se passe-t-il, Cécily ?

- Cetabrutimaachetédesfleurs !

- Hein ?

- L'autre taré, là, Call…Il m'a acheté un bouquet entier d'asphodèles !

- D'asphodèles ? répétais-je. C'est quoi, ça ?

- Des fleurs ! Et comme il sait que ma mère est fleuriste, il m'a dit que la signification avait été prise en compte ! Non, mais, cet abruti !

- Ca veut dire quoi, les asphodèles ?

- CŒUR DESOLE ! Non, mais, tu te rends compte de ce qu'il ose faire ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fais ?

- Je les lui ai jeté à la figure, tiens ! Et toi ? Il a tenté quelque chose ?

- Bah, je devais déblayer la cour et il m'a vue, a voulu qu'on cause, je l'ai envoyé bouler et pendant que j'étais dans ma chambre, il a tout déblayé et après il est parti.

La cloche retentit, signe qu'on avait de la visite.

- Oui ? fit ma grand-mère.

- Un bouquet pour Mlle Connweller…

- Quoi ? hurlais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Cécily.

- Y a un livreur qui vient de m'apporter des fleurs !

- 12 roses rouges ! fit ma grand-mère en remerciant le livreur. D'où ça vient ?

- Euh, le jeune homme a dit qu'il espérait que la jeune fille le sache…fit timidement le coursier.

- Attends, il t'a offert des roses ? s'exclama Cécily. Mais t'a idée du prix d'un bouquet de 12 ?

- C'est moi où ils ont la même stratégie ? m'enquis-je, vraiment fâchée.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Cécily.

- Je vais m'énerver…Et sérieusement…

Ce mec était prêt à dépenser du fric pour réussir son pari ! Il était vraiment pété de tunes pour avoir de l'argent à jeter par la fenêtre !

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Promis ! En attendant, j'y vais !

Décidée je raccrochais, pris le bouquet de fleurs et sortis de chez moi et marchais jusqu'à chez l'autre abruti. Et devinez qui était avec lui, sur son porche, l'autre débile d'Embry Call ! Si c'était pas la preuve de leurs manigances !

- Kim !

J'avançais, furieuse et me plantais devant lui pour lui jeter les fleurs dans les bras.

- Je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau pour des _fleurs_, Nozuka ! Et toi, Call, c'est pareil Cécily n'est pas aussi stupide que ça !

- Elle t'en a parlé ? dit-il, presque émerveillé.

- Ai-je précisé qu'elle t'avait traité de tous les noms ? criais-je. On ne fera pas partie de votre stupide pari !

- Mais bordel, Y A PAS de pari ! cria Jared en jetant les fleurs à terre. Je grimaçais. Tant pis, après tout, c'était son fric, pas le mien !

- Mais bien sûr, et tu voudrais que je te croie ?

- Accordes-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute !

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Il me fixa de ses yeux chocolats, comme un éclat d'espoir dans les yeux. Je soupirais et fermais les yeux.

- Kim, intervint Embry. Je te jure que…nous ne plaisantons pas…

- Et tu veux que je te croie ? Franchement, tu me dis que tu vas à nouveau emmerder une fille que tu as presque poussée au suicide et quand tu la voies, tu fais mine d'être complètement et irrévocablement amoureux d'elle ! Comment veux-tu qu'on te croie ?

- Au suicide ? répéta-t-il seulement en pâlissant démesurément. Il recula, tremblotant et s'accouda à la balustrade du porche de Jared.

- Embry ? s'inquiéta Jared. Mec, ça va aller ?

- Je…Je crois que je vais…

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient…

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous paraît pas trop chochotte la fin, j'avais pas trop prévu ça, mais en fait, ça va très bien avec ce que je compte faire après... Alors, vous comprenez Kim où vous auriez déjà craqué ? (Moi, j'vous dis tout de suite, je n'aurais pas craqué pour des fleurs et un déblayage de cours XD, peut-être pour ça que Kim non plus, d'ailleurs...)

Sinon, Oberlin Conservatory est un très grand conservatoire de musique aux USA, je crois que y a environ 1400 postulants pour 120 places...Bon, c'est dur, mais on va dire que Kim estr très douée et puis, rien ne dit qu'elle va être acceptée ^^

Bye à tous et bientôt pour la suite (je sais pas quand, parce que les partiels approchant, ça va être chaud...)


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster la suite, mais je suis débordée en ce moment. Même si j'ai un emploi du temps assez léger, j'ai près de trois heures de transports par jour et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup (beaucoup de travail) à faire après, donc, forcément, les fanfics attendent un peu...Je sais que ça ne plaît pas à certains, mais bon, les fanfics ne sont qu'un loisir parmi tant d'autres, je ne vais pas y passer mes weeks-ends (surtout quand je dois faire un exposé sur un texte de Labruyère, un exposé sur un Beau-Livre, un exposé sur le dégré zéro de l'écriture et un autre dossier sur un projet de livre + les devoirs habituels) Bref, merci de rewiever encore et encore et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, malgré l'attente...u pire, relisez le chapitre précédent

Bonne lecture

Gaef

* * *

Chapitre VI :

Le jour où…j'ai commencé à douter

Ca arrive souvent aux gens de se retrouver dans une situation tellement improbable qu'ils se demandent encore comment ça a pu arriver ? J'en sais rien, mais c'est ce que j'étais précisément entrain de vivre. J'étais assise dans le salon de Jared entrain d'essayer de réveiller Embry tandis que Jared était parti chercher de l'eau. Et Embry était vraiment dans les vapes. J'en revenais pas qu'il se soit évanoui. C'est quand même dingue, non ?

- Call, bordel, mais réveilles-toi ! C'est bon, j'ai compris que t'étais chamboulé, maintenant, arrêtes ton char !

- Il ne simule pas ! gronda sévèrement Jared. Je relevais la tête. Il était revenu de la cuisine, un verre d'eau dans les mains, les sourcils froncés. Pourtant, il perdit tout air belliqueux quand je le fixais sévèrement. Ecoute, je sais qu'Embry, les autres et moi, on a pas été sympas avec Green, mais…Il est sérieux…Tout autant que je le suis avec toi…Kim…

- Stop ! grondais-je en me levant.

- S'il te plaît, écoutes-moi, juste cinq secondes ! Je t'en prie…

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Après tout, je pouvais l'écouter, peut-être qu'il laisserait tomber après ça…Dubitative, je fixais son visage grave. Il posa le verre sur la table basse et s'approcha de moi.

- Kim, est-ce-que tu croies aux coups de foudre ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, fis demi-tour et ouvris légèrement la porte mais sa main s'abattit à la droite de la porte, la refermant brutalement.

- Kim…chuchota-t-il doucement. S'il te plaît, attends…Laisse-moi t'expliquer tout ça !

- Tout ça ? répétais-je en me retournant, hors de moi. Mais son visage malheureux me fit me sentir à mon tour misérable.

Je soupirais.

- Je ne croyais pas non plus aux coups de foudres, je pensais que c'était un truc de filles qui attendent encore leur prince charmant…Mais…je t'ai vue et…

- J'aurais pu éventuellement te croire coupais-je. Si on ne se connaissait pas depuis trois ans…

- J'ai ouvert les yeux, Kim…

- Et comme par hasard, Embry a fait de même avec Cécily ! arguais-je.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas au courant de tout !

- Alors expliques-moi ! fis-je. Il n'y avait d'autre explication que le pari.

- Je ne peux pas…Les anciens…Mais, peut-être que tu es au courant…

- Au courant de quoi ? m'énervais-je.

- Tu connais les légendes Quileutes ?

- Vite fait…

- Alors…peut-être que tu devrais les lire plus en détails…Ce ne sont pas toutes que des légendes…insinua-t-il.

- Hey, mec, qu'est-ce-que je fous allongé sur ton canapé ? s'enquit la voix d'Embry.

Jared se retourna et s'approcha de son ami.

- T'as fais une sorte de malaise, vieux…

Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde et ressortis de la maison de Jared. Sauf que j'avais oublié qu'il faisait froid et qu'il neigeait dehors et que je n'avais absolument pas le sens de l'équilibre. Songeant à ce que m'avait dit Jared, je descendis les trois marches du perron sans faire attention et glissais sur la dernière. Je poussais un cri et me retrouvais assise dans la neige, les fesses trempées.

- KIM ! s'inquiéta Jared en étant soudainement à côté de moi. Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il m'aida à me lever. J'étais vraiment pitoyable. Je suis censée être en pétard contre lui.

- Non…marmonnais-je. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi…

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner !

- Je crois que ton pote a besoin de toi !

- Il se débrouillera !

- Sympa ! entendis-je Embry dire.

- Non, je veux rentrer, **_seule_**…

- Il recommence à neiger, c'est pas prudent…

- Parce que tu crois que rentrer à moto, c'est prudent ?

- C'est juste la moto qui t'inquiète ?

- Mouais…grommelais-je en époussetant mon pull.

- Alors, je te ramène en voiture !

Parce qu'en plus, il a une voiture ? Et le permis ? Embry nous passa devant et Jared l'interpella :

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais voir Cécily, il faut que je m'excuse !

- Euh…si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais ! marmonnais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille te voir ! repris-je en avançant vers la barrière. Jared était juste derrière moi et semblait veiller à ce que je ne me rétame pas une seconde fois. J'étais presque certaine que s'il n'avait pas craint une quelconque rebuffade de ma part, il aurait posé ses mains sur mes hanches pour me guider, où m'aurait même portée !

Finalement, je ne parvins pas à raisonner Embry…Après tout, bien fait pour lui…Jared quant à lui, finit par réussir à me convaincre de le laisser me raccompagner. Une fois que je fus devant ma maison, il me glissa :

- N'oublies pas de regarder les légendes…

Je le fixais et sortis de sa voiture sans un mot. Je rentrais chez moi et entendis clairement la voiture partir lorsque j'eus refermer la porte.

- Kim ? appela ma grand-mère.

- Oui ? soufflais-je.

- Est-ce-que tout va bien ?

- Ouais…Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…Ton père dîne avec Flavie, ce soir…Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, tout ça…

- Il fait ce qu'il veut, s'il se fait encore avoir, il verra bien ! grommelais-je.

- Et avec Jared, comment ça se passe ?

- Il cherche des excuses pitoyables…Genre, regarde les légendes…singeais-je.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Ayana, de me remémorer les légendes…

- Je croyais qu'Ayana était ta meilleure amie ?

- C'est le cas ! Et elle ne me mentirait jamais là-dessus !

- Mamie-Nee ! Tu ne vas pas croire ces stupidités ?

- Les légendes ont toutes une partie de vrai !

- Faut que j'appelle Cécily…éludais-je en attrapant le téléphone. Je recomposais le dernier numéro reçu, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de contacts téléphoniques.

- Allô ?

- Cécily ?

- Bon sang, Kim ! Tu sais que cet abruti a décidé de camper sous ma fenêtre jusqu'à ce que je me décide de sortir ! Je le hais ! hurla-t-elle.

- Calmes-toi ! préconisais-je en m'enfermant dans ma chambre.

- Je fais quoi quand mes parents reviendront ? Je leur dis que y a le taré qui m'a fait chier pendant tout le lycée et qui déclare se pâmer d'amour pour moi devant ma fenêtre ? Mon père va le tuer…Mais en voilà une idée ! Bordel, faut que j'appelle mon père !

J'entendis clairement la voix d'Embry crier qu'il voulait s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il resterait là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

- Wouaoh ! m'exclamais-je. Je compatis…

- Mouais…Et toi ? Attends, je vais m'enfermer dans la pièce la plus loin de ma chambre ! Alors, c'est quoi, sa stratégie, à Nozuka ?

- Bah, me dire que c'était un coup de foudre et que pour plus de détails, je devais me référer aux légendes des Quileutes…

- Et il croit que tu vas le croire ?

- Sa grand-mère a semble-t-il convaincu la mienne ! marmonnais-je. Ah, et, j'ai peut-être fait une connerie avec Call…

- Quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit ce que tu m'avais dis, et j'ai rajouté que vu ce qu'il t'avait presque poussée à faire, il n'avait aucune chance…

Cécily ne dit rien.

- Cécily ? m'inquiétais-je. Je suis désolée si…

- Et même après que tu lui aies dis ça, il continue ? souffla-t-elle, vraiment blessée. Je le hais, tu sais…

- Cécily, ça va aller ? m'inquiétais-je. Tu veux que je vienne te soutenir ?

- Et la neige ?

- Je peux braver la neige pour une amie ! lui assurais-je.

- T'es vraiment une fille géniale ! chuchota-t-elle. Je…Ca te dérange pas ?

- Non…J'arrive ! A…peut-être dans cinq heures si je ne meure pas étouffée par mon ennemie naturelle !

Je l'entendis rire et raccrochais après lui avoir assuré que j'arrivais.

- Mamie-Nee, je vais voir Cécily !

- Et la neige ?

- T'en fais pas, ça ira !

Au lieu des cinq minutes nécessaire au chemin entre ma maison et celle de Cécily, j'en mis vingt, mais je finis par arriver à destination. Embry était toujours là, couvert de neige.

- Kim ! s'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu là ? Jared sait que tu es là ?

- Nozuka n'a pas besoin de savoir où je suis toutes les trois secondes ! grommelais-je. Je m'approchais du perron.

- Tu viens voir Cécily ?

- Nan, le père Noël ! ironisais-je.

- S'il te plaît, je…

- Laisses-la tranquille ! Elle n'a pas besoin de toi !

- Je…commença-t-il alors que je frappais à la porte.

Embry s'approcha et me lança, d'une voix lourde de douleur :

- Mais, moi, j'ai besoin d'elle…

Je me retournais et le fixais.

- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne serais pas égoïste et tu ferais ce qu'elle attend, tu la laisserais tranquille…

- Je…

Cécily ouvrit la porte et lança un regard noir à Embry avant de me faire entrer. Elle referma la porte aussitôt, ferma à double tour et enclencha la sécurité.

- Merci beaucoup d'être là, Kim ! souffla Cécily.

- Je t'en prie…Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Genre regarde les légendes ! Mais où il se croit ? Dans Buffy contre les vampires ?

- Trop drôle ! Il va nous sortir qu'il est Spike et que toi t'es Buffy ! Oh, et moi j'suis Willow la sorcière…ou pas…

Nous rîmes et Cécily me fit visiter avant de me conduire dans sa chambre…qui faisait le triple de la mienne…

- Ouaoh, chez moi, ça doit te paraître ridiculement petit…

- Pfff, t'en fais pas…Bref, si on les regardait, ces légendes Quileutes, histoire de rigoler…

- Si tu veux, comme ça je pourrais lui dire que oui je les ai lues et que non, j'en ai rien à faire…

Cécily lança internet et nous parcourûmes du regard les pages web. Il était question d'un ancien chef Quileute qui pouvait se transformer en esprit. Mais lorsqu'il fut coincé dans le monde des esprits, il demanda à un loup de l'acceuillir afin de veiller sur les siens et de les protéger d'une menace grandissante, ceux qu'ils nomment les « sangs-froids ».

- Okay, c'est encore plus stupide que ce que j'avais cru ! lança Cécily.

- Ils nous prennent pour des débiles ! fulminais-je. J'étais presque en larmes.

- Calmes-toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien leur apporter ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Y a des gens que ça amuse…soupira mon amie. Ne t'en fais pas, on est deux…Ils ne nous écraseront pas ! On est des mygales, de grosses, vilaines et dangereuses mygales de la mort-qui-tue…

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu crois qu'un « loup » ça a peur d'une mygale ? m'enquis-je.

Cécily fit mine de réfléchir avant de lever l'index dans les airs, comme si elle avait subitement trouvé la solution.

- On est des mygales géantes !

Je passais encore deux heures chez Cécily et lorsque ses parents rentrèrent, je m'empressais de rentrer chez moi en les assurant que je ne manquerais pas de venir…Apparemment ils étaient ravis que leur fille ait une amie. Lorsque j'arrivais au centre de La Push, devinez qui était là ? Il discutait avec Sam Uley…Je l'aime pas, lui, il a une tête bizarre…Pas dans le sens genre, physique, mais plus dans le sens « tête psychotique qui fait peur ». J'espérais vainement, je priais pour qu'ils ne me remarquent pas, mais peine perdue, on aurait qu'il avait un radar qui détectait le moindre de mes mouvements (bon, peut-être que la neige m'a trahie ?).

- KIM ! Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir par ce temps, on dit qu'il va y avoir une sacrée tempête cette nuit…Tu devrais rentrer te mettre au chaud…Et prends un chocolat chaud et couvre-toi bien, surtout, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes un mauvais rhume…

Agacée, je m'arrêtais et le fixais. Son visage semblait réellement soucieux et je faillis culpabiliser, mais j'en avais marre d'être traitée comme une gamine pas même capable de s'occuper d'elle.

- Jared, ôtes-moi d'un doute, tu es mon père ?

- Euh…non…

- Ma mère, ma grand-mère ou grand-père ?

- Non plus mais…

- Mon petit-ami ?

- Je voudrais bien mais pourquoi tu…

- Ecoute-moi bien, Nozuka ! fis-je, sans l'avoir écouté une seule seconde. Tu n'es même pas un ami, alors arrête de te comporter comme ça, c'est juste…stupide et écœurant…

- Kim, je m'inquiète juste pour toi…

- Eh bien arrête…

- Mlle Connweller intervint Uley en s'approchant.

Je reculais de trois pas.

Quoi ? Un espèce d'Indien aux cheveux longs, baraqué comme une armoire Louis XV et faisant deux mètres de haut, ça ne vous effraye pas, vous ?

- Je…On te fait peur ? s'exclama Jared d'une voix si horrifiée que j'eus un moment envie de lui dire, que non, Sam me faisait juste penser au père Noël mais je me ressaisis. Mais j'étais trop gentille avec lui…En fait, j'étais trop gentille avec tout le monde…

- Fiche-moi la paix, Nozuka, t'es juste entrain de me rendre dingue et de confirmer le fait qu'il faut absolument que je me barre d'ici ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Est-ce-que c'est si compliqué ?

- Je…Kim, c'est l'enfer que tu me demandes !

- Et toi, c'est l'enfer que tu me fais vivre…soupirais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Uley s'éloigna et je séchais mes larmes du mieux que je pus quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer de leur chaleur. Je passais du froid glacial de la neige, du vent sec et gelé de cet automne à la chaleur avenante d'un été aux senteurs boisées. J'étais bien. Comme quand on vient du froid et qu'on se pose devant un feu de bois.

- Je suis désolé…me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. Je ne voulais pas ça…A partir de maintenant, je ne t'embêterais plus jamais…Je suis désolé…Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse…

Lorsque ses bras quittèrent mon dos, je me sentis étrangement vide et esseulée, comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi. Et c'est à partir de ce jour-là que je me suis demandée s'il n'y avait pas une partie de vraie dans ce que m'avait raconté Jared Nozuka.

* * *

Alors, ça vous plaît ?

Des avis ?

Des suggestions ?

Des reviews ? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello !

Je sais, ça fait un bail, mais j'étais pas mal occupée. Alors voilà, je vous propose le septième chapitre, il est court, mais il y a quand même pas mal de truc qui se passe (enfin, pas mal, tout est relatif...) J'essayerais de poster la suite le plus tôt possible, mais je garantis rien.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, malgré la petitesse du chapitre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VII :

Le jour où…j'aurais voulu ne rien voir

Jared avait dit vrai, il m'avait laissé tranquille. Cécily et moi n'étions plus harcelées par les deux énergumènes qu'étaient Nozuka et Call. Mais celle qui était désormais ma meilleure amie ne semblait pas être convaincue. Elle ne cessait de marmonner un " reculer pour mieux sauter". Elle se méfiait tellement de lui et de ses coups foireux que lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser dans un couloir, elle faisait soit demi-tour, soit rasait les murs en l'ignorant au maximum. J'avais beau la comprendre plus que quiconque, je voyais bien le visage de Call à chaque fois qu'elle agissait ainsi. On aurait dit qu'il se faisait déchiqueter la voute plantaire. Ou une quelconque autre torture du même genre. Et puis, il me regardait quelques secondes avant de fuir mon regard. Depuis que Jared m'avait assuré qu'il me laisserait tranquille, plus aucun de ses amis ne m'avaient regardée, lui encore moins.

- Ne te retourne pas, il te regarde encore ! me fit Cécily alors que nous étions dans la bibliothèque pour travailler notre dissertation d'Anglais.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, au moins, il ne vient plus me parler ! fis-je.

Mais en disant ces quelques mots, je sentais comme un poids qui tombait au fond de mon ventre. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça, maintenant que j'avais ce que je voulais ? Alors qu'il me laissait tranquille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Cécily.

- J'en sais rien. Ca fait…bizarre…

- Qu'ils ne nous emmerdent plus ? Ouais, moi aussi j'attends le moment où ils vont sortir leurs dernières cartes…Mais je les attends…de pied ferme !

Non, moi, je n'étais pas comme ça. Je me sentais…seule. Comme abandonnée. J'écarquillais les yeux en réalisant ça. Je me sentais comme s'il m'avait abandonnée. Comme si j'étais déçue qu'il s'arrête. J'avais envie de frapper la tête contre les murs. J'avais l'impression d'être comme les héroïnes que je détestais dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Ces filles qui repoussaient un garçon juste pour le plaisir de se faire désirer et qui, lorsqu'ils abandonnaient, se rendaient compte à quel point elles en étaient amoureuses. _Amoureuse ? _Non, je n'étais pas amoureuse de Nozuka. Je n'étais pas faite pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse, ça m'aurait fait passer pour une fille encore plus cruche que ce que je ne croyais. Il était beau, et pouvait certainement être - non - il était gentil, mais…Non. Je refusais d'être amoureuse de lui. Je savais ce qu'il allait en résulter. J'allais encore être une déprimée de la vie. Je n'étais déjà pas particulièrement une fille super joyeuse et optimiste alors, si en plus, je me prenais ça dans la gueule…Je ne m'en relèverais pas. Je me relevais pour aller chercher dans les étagères un dictionnaire de synonymes.

- Nozuka, Lewis ! Ce n'est pas un bordel, ici ! s'exclama la bibliothécaire d'une voix courroucée.

Je me retournais pour voir Sandra à moitié affalée sur Jared, sa bouche très ancrée sur la sienne. Je restais un moment coite avant que Jared ne la repousse vivement en la traitant de tous les noms. Sandra qui se retrouva étalée par terre, le regarda comme s'il venait de déchirer la constitution. Jared releva vivement la tête, cherchant, pour la première fois depuis une semaine mon regard. J'eus le temps de voir comme de la douleur dans ses yeux avant de détourner le regard et d'aller m'asseoir.

- C'est une vraie garce, celle-là ! s'exclama Cécily en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Elle me sourit et nous sortîmes finalement de la bibliothèque pour aller errer du côté des salles de sciences.

- Dis, tu me fais confiance ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? m'exclamais-je.

- J'ai bien vu que tu ne vas pas fort…T'es amoureuse de Nozuka, hein ?

- QUOI ? Bien sûr que non !

- Kim, ça se voit comme un requin au milieu d'un banc poissons rouges ! Même lui, il a dû le voir !

Je crois que mes joues n'ont jamais été aussi rouge qu'à cet instant précis. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. À tel point que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix désolée. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort, comme pour me transmettre un peu de sa force.

- Avant…Avant que je…Avant que Call ne se mette à m'emmerder, j'étais complètement niaise, j'étais même persuadée d'être amoureuse de lui, et il y a des fois, même maintenant, quand je le vois sourire, j'ai des frissons. Je me sens bête et ridicule et je le déteste encore plus pour ça, alors, crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait de s'être entiché de quelqu'un qu'on voudrait détester…

- Jared ne m'a pas fait la moitié des trucs que Call t'a faite. hoquetais-je. En fait, il m'a rien fait…

- Écoutes, si tu veux…tenter quelque chose avec lui, si tu as peur de regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait, fais-le. Il n'y a rien de pire que de regretter de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Il vaut mieux regretter ce qu'on a fait. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et…

- Cécily…

- Si tu es amoureuse de lui, fonces, apparemment, il l'est aussi de toi…En théorie, ça devrait bien se passer !

Le doute s'insinuait en moi. Je refusais d'affirmer que j'étais amoureuse, et pourtant, j'en avais tous les symptômes. J'étais complètement déprimée, je me sentais seule, peu importe le nombre de personnes qui m'entourait, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un grain de poussière. Et quand il me regardait, songeais-je en me remémorant les sentiments qui m'assaillaient quand nous nous regardions dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être tout.

- Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…soufflais-je.

- Okay, je reste, je prends les cours.

- Merci, Cécily. dis-je en souriant faiblement.

Je quittais alors le lycée et pris mon temps pour regagner la maison de Mamie-Nee. Je traînais un peu du côté de la plage avant de finalement me décider à rentrer.

- Déjà de retour, ma chérie ?

- Ouais. Mon prof était pas là. mentis-je. Je me plantais devant ma fenêtre et regardais le ciel chargé de neige. Ca n'allait pas tarder à neiger sec. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je restais à fixer l'extérieur, mais au bout d'un moment, je remarquais qu'il ne cessait d'y avoir des allées-et-venues entre la route principale et la forêt. Je cherchais à distinguer de qui il s'agissait et manquait de m'étouffer avec ma salive en reconnaissant Jared. Il était accompagné de Black, Clearwater et Call. Black ne cessait de donner ce qui visiblement étaient des ordres puisqu'à chaque injonction, l'interpellé acquiesçait et disparaissait dans la forêt. Ils finirent par tous s'engouffrer dans la forêt et, curieuse, j'enfilais mon manteau pour me rapprocher de la forêt. Lentement, en essayant de faire fi de la neige qui commençait à tomber, je m'engouffrais dans les bois. La neige qui tombait obscurcissait le ciel et rendait ma vision nettement moins bonne. Je finis par reconnaître sa voix. Mais je n'entendis que la fin de sa phrase.

- …de la fille Swan. Compris ?

- Allons la dégommer ! s'exclama le fils Clearwater, comme impatient.

Je me cachais derrière un énorme chêne, sentant curieusement que j'assistais à quelque chose que je ne devrais pas voir, ni entendre.

- Seth, toi, tu restes ici, et tu veilles sur les frontières.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Je veux m'amuser, moi aussi !

Jared l'ignora et je fronçais les sourcils. De qui étaient-ils entrain de parler ?

- C'est l'ordre de Sam. rétorqua simplement Call.

- Bien, allons-y ! J'ouvre.

Jared ôta alors son pull et son pantalon et je me mis à rougir avant de détourner le regard. Puis, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en caleçon en plein mois de novembre, alors que la neige commençait à tomber. Les autres l'imitèrent et je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions sur leur santé mentale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire ?

Sous mes yeux, le corps de Jared commença à s'allonger à se métamorphoser en je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je retins, je ne sais trop comment un cri d'horreur avant de comprendre ce qui se tenait devant moi et qui, quelques instants auparavant était Jared. Un loup. C'était un loup. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit où je me trouvais et je reculais avant de me mettre à courir comme une folle pour sortir de la forêt. Je l'entendais derrière moi qui courait et j'entendais même les voix de Call et de Black m'appeler. Je ne m'arrêtais pas et continuais de courir pour tenter de rejoindre ma maison. Mes joues ruisselaient de larmes. Qu'avais-je vu ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était un cauchemar ! Les hommes ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! C'était impossible ! Une monstruosité !

- KIM ! entendis-je sa voix me supplier.

Sa main encercla mon poignet et je hurlais à plein poumons, ameutant probablement la moitié de La Push. Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face et ses yeux marrons se plongèrent dans les miens. J'y vis sa détresse mais la seule chose que je ressentais, c'était de l'horreur.

- Kim, je t'en prie, laisses-moi t'expliquer ! Je…

- Lâches-moi ! Lâches-moi ! criais-je en me débattant.

- Je t'en prie, je peux tout t'expliquer ! Je t'en supplie…

- Jared…commença la voix de Black.

- Partez devant, je l'emmène voir Sam.

- NON ! NON ! LÂCHES-MOI ! criais-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient me faire, maintenant que je connaissais leur secret ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient me tuer ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient menacer mon père et Mamie-Nee ?

- Okay, mais dépêches-toi. fit Black avant que lui et ses acolytes ne disparaissent.

- Kim ! S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, arrêtes, je ne te ferais aucun mal ! me jura-t-il en attrapant mon deuxième poignet.

- Laisses-moi partir ! pleurais-je en tombant au sol à genoux, secouée par des sanglots terrifiés.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour et m'enlaça de ses deux bras.

- Kim, viens, allons voir Sam, il peut tout t'expliquer…Même Billy Black, où les Anciens, je peux tout…

- Qu'est-ce que…vous…allez me faire ? sanglotais-je alors qu'il déplaçait ma tête pour qu'elle trouve naturellement le creux de son épaule dénudée.

- Te faire ? répéta-t-il. Mais rien, voyons. Je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal tant que je pourrais encore respirer.

Ses paroles avaient quelque chose de rassurant, mais j'étais tellement pétrifiée de peur que je ne bougeais ni n'essayais de me débattre.

- Kim, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne l'aies pas appris comme ça…Je suis désolé, je…Je t'en prie, viens avec moi voir Sam Uley, il t'expliquera.

- Je ne peux pas…fis-je en secouant la tête nerveusement. Laisses-moi rentrer chez moi…

- Je…Kim, je…

- Jared, Kim…fit la voix de Sam en apparaissant.

Je gémis et me recroquevillais encore sur moi-même.

- Sam, elle, elle nous a vu nous…

- Je sais, Jacob m'a prévenu. Kim, relèves-toi, tu vas attraper froid. Allons chez-moi, nous y serons plus au chaud pour parler de tout ça.

- Elle veut rentrer chez elle, on devrait peut-être…risqua Jared.

- Jared ! Elle doit comprendre, amènes-là chez moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Jared se figea et se redressa. Il passa son bras gauche derrière mon dos et son bras droit sous mes jambes. Il me rapprocha de lui et complètement paniquée, tétanisée, je me laissais faire. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais l'impression que c'était Jared qui m'y avait poussée.

* * *

Alors, vous comprenez Kim ? Franchement, à sa place, je sais pas du tout comment j'aurais réagit...Soit j'aurais dis "cool", soit j'aurais hurler comme une malade et aurait couru pour m'enfermer à quadruple tour dans ma chambre.

Alors, vous m'excusez pour la chronologie des évènements, je me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il se passe aux environs du mois de novembre dans le 2è bouquin ( c'est celui que j'aime le moins avec le 3 et le 4 XD...En fait, il y a que le 1 que j'ai vraiment apprécié...)

Reviews ? (Même si c'est pour me dire que je suis folle de pas idolâtrer les 2,3 et 4ème tomes de Twilight ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre huit et j'en suis désolée. Mais j'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment, donc je publie ce que j'ai ecris il y a un moment, quand ça allait encore.

Je voudrais juste vous prévenir que la suite de mes fics (Déchéance ou Le jour où) n'arrivera pas avant un moment. J'ai pas le moral, ma grand-mère est mourrante donc j'ai pas le coeur ni l'esprit à écrire. Je précise que je ne N'ABANDONNE PAS mes fics mais je vais juste prendre le temps de digérer tout ça. Pas la peine de m'envoyer des MP en exigeant de moi que je publie (j'en ai déjà reçu, donc, je préviens simplement que je risque d'être vraiment méchante si je reçois encore ce genre de remarque).

En attendant, si vous voulez vraiment lire quelque chose de bien, regardez dans mes favoris ou lisez les fics de GEBC...

Merci de votre attente et sachez que je suis ravie de vos reviews. Promis, dès que je peux, je m'y remets et je vous donnerais de beaux chapitres, tout beaux, tout neuf ^^

* * *

Chapitre VIII

Le jour où j'ai su

J'étais assise sur le canapé de Sam et d'Emily, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains. J'entendais Jared et Sam qui parlaient, de l'autre côté d'une porte. Si j'avais été en état, je me serais sûrement inquiétée de l'intonation de voix de Jared. Il avait l'air à la fois terrifié et mortifié. Mais j'étais à des lustres d'être dans d'ici. Paradoxalement, j'étais bien ici physiquement, mais psychologiquement, j'étais loin, très loin. Comme quand on est dans un cours qui nous ennuie prodigieusement et qu'on préfère compter les gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur la vitre.

Emily était face à moi, un peu tendue. Elle ne devait sans doute pas trop savoir où se mettre. La porte s'ouvrit et Sam et Jared nous rejoignirent. Je ne levais pas la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser leurs yeux.

- Kim, commença Sam. Ce que tu as vu…Tu…J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement.

Parce qu'il y a un bon moyen d'apprendre ce genre de truc ? Franchement, on a beau voir ce genre de truc, tout le temps à la télévision, je suis quelqu'un de rationnel, je ne crois pas en ces choses là. Et ce n'est pas parce que la télévision vous montre plein de série dans le genre de que ça change quelque chose. Franchement, en étant une grande fan de Stargate SG1, j'aurais quand même les pétoches si je voyais des gens avec des yeux qui brillent se ramener pour essayer de tous nous tuer. J'avais besoin de penser à quelque chose d'autre, tout sauf à ce que j'avais vu. Tout plutôt que ça.

- Sam, je crois qu'elle est trop choquée. intervint Emily.

- Je sais bien. soupira-t-il. Mais Il faut que Jared lui explique.

- Que je lui explique ? s'exclama l'intéressé. Que veux-tu que je lui explique ? Elle a tout vu…Elle…Elle ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole…

La fin de sa phrase avait été dite d'une façon si misérable, si vulnérable que ma tête s'était relevée. Jared planta ses yeux dans les miens et il s'agenouilla devant moi, posant ses larges mains sur mes genoux.

- Kim, je…Nous sommes des espèces de loup-garou…Mais la lune, les morsures, tout ça, c'est des conneries. On est pas dangereux. Je te le jure sur ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal. Ce n'est pas nous les monstres, il faut que tu me croies…On est là, on est comme ça pour défendre notre territoire. Je…Sam, aides-moi. le supplia-t-il alors que je ne réagissais pas.

-Dehors, il y a des créatures horribles qui ne cherchent qu'à faire du mal aux gens normaux. Nous sommes là, nous avons le pouvoir de nous transformer en loup pour vous protéger d'eux. Quand tu les as vu se transformer, ils partaient en chasse contre ces créatures.

- Ces créatures ? répétais-je, la voix rauque.

- Des vampires.

Ah génial, après les loups-garous, les vampires ! Et c'est quoi après ? Les zombies et les sorcières ? Et les Extra-terrestres…

- Je sais bien que c'est difficile à croire et…

- Vous allez me dire que Doctor Who va débarquer ? Et que les sorcières de Charmed vont venir et qu'on va se faire envahir par des Goa'uld ? fis-je, dubitative.

- Rappelles-toi de ce que tu as vu. dit simplement Emily d'une voix douce.

Je frémis, rien qu'au souvenir de ces garçons se transformant en loup. Je réalisais seulement maintenant. C'était vrai. C'était la réalité.

- Les légendes en parlent depuis longtemps, je pensais que ta grand-mère avait essayé de te faire comprendre que…Ton grand-père descend d'un clan de loup.

- Vous plaisantez ? m'exclamais-je.

- Non. Isaïah Connweller est je crois le cousin du grand-père de Jacob Black.

Génial, maintenant, j'étais apparentée à ces…ces quoi, d'abord ? Des loups-garous ? Je ne pus retenir une grimace. C'était tellement…anormal…Ca ne me révulsait pas mais je ne comprenais pas…Et la légende dans tout ça…Pourquoi Jared s'était soudainement mis à me parler en invoquant la légende ?

- Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu t'es mis à me parler, soudainement ? C'est quoi le rapport avec la légende ?

- Ah, ça…J'aurais préféré que tu prennes le temps d'assimiler ce que tu as vu avant que nous n'ayons à te répondre dit Sam.

Perplexe, je croisais les bras et attendis. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ça ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jared et dit :

- On va te laisser lui expliquer. Je te raccompagnerais chez toi après, Kim.

Sam et Emily sortirent de la pièce et je fixais Jared qui ne m'avait jamais semblé si misérable.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Est-ce que tu savais qu'avant, Sam était avec Leah ?

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Sam était très amoureux de Leah…Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, a complètement disparu quand il a vu Emily pour la première fois. Elle est devenue tout pour lui.

- Attends, genre un coup de foudre ?

- En beaucoup plus fort. confirma Jared en hochant la tête. Le reste n'a plus eu aucune importance. Emily est devenue son monde. C'est…une caractéristique des loups…On…

Je commençais à comprendre…Et ça m'effrayait.

- Attends, tu n'es pas entrain de me dire que…Toi…tu…

- Je me suis imprégné de toi, Kim. Tu es devenue mon monde, la personne qui m'est la plus chère au monde. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Mais ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, ça ne me paraissait pas être de l'amour. Jared s'empara de mes mains et s'approcha de moi. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de 'l'autre et j'étais tétanisée. J'avais soudainement très chaud et je me sentais bizarre, comme si je n'étais plus clouée au sol par l'attraction terrestre.

- Est-ce que tu sens, ça ? Quand on est tous les deux ? Tu sens que c'est ainsi que ça doit être ? Que c'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde ? Que mon monde, ma vie, c'est toi ?

- Je…

Hypnotisée par ses yeux, je ne sentais même plus mon corps, à part mes mains qu'il tenait et qui me semblait être plus chaude qu'une bouilloire.

- Kim, peu importe ce que tu voudras de moi, je le ferais. Tu es mon univers. Je t'aime, mon cœur bat pour chaque battement du tien. Je voudrais que tu oublies tout le côté rationnel et que tu te laisses juste aller à ce que tu ressens. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Tu veux bien juste essayer ?

Je hochais la tête et déglutis, les yeux toujours rivés aux siens. J'inspirais profondément et fermais les yeux. Je me concentrais sur ses mains. Douces et chaudes. J'oubliais tout ce que je savais, tout ce que j'avais vu et l'évidence s'imposa à moi. C'était si fort, si doux et chaud. Cette sensation était grisante. Je me sentais aimée et choyée. Je me sentais comme si j'étais magnifique, belle et désirée. Je me sentais désirée. C'était si beau et si rassurant comme sentiment.

- Ne pleures pas ! me susurra-t-il en m'enlaçant de ses bras.

Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je pleurais. Mais j'étais heureuse. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il me disait la vérité. Il me redressa la tête et je le fixais, derrière mes yeux embués de larmes. J'oubliais mes questions, j'avais le temps. On avait tout le temps. Je voulais juste qu'il continue à me regarder comme ça. Que jamais il ne s'arrête.

- Je t'aime Kim, je ne laisserais jamais rien te faire du mal. Plus personne ne te fera du tort, je te le jure. Je me tuerais pour toi si ça pouvait faire que tu aies une longue et merveilleuse vie.

Il sécha mes joues de ses pouces et il se rapprocha de moi. Et lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je sus. Je sus qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de "moi" mais que "nous" serait désormais le seul pronom qui me rendrait heureuse.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Jared me raccompagnait chez moi. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage, même si au fond de moi, la partie encore rationnelle de mon esprit me disait que nous devions avoir l'air stupide avec notre air niais accroché sur le visage. Il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille et me guidait sur la neige. Arrivés devant la porte, je posais ma main sur la poignée et relevais les yeux vers lui. Son regard me fit rougir et il sourit, avant de baisser son visage pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

- KIM ?

Je me retournais brusquement pour voir Cécily qui me regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de dégoût, comme si je l'avais trahie.

- Cécily. fit Jared. Tout va bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?

- Il ne m'a rien fait, Cécily. Rien du tout !

- Ah ouais ? Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'embrasses alors que ce matin encore tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui ?

- Je…c'est…compliqué. dis-je, me doutant que Cécily ne devait pas être mise au courant. Je doutais même qu'elle me croit.

- Cécily, tu peux aller voir Sam, il t'expliquera.

- J'en ai rien à carrer, de ton pote. Tu crois que c'est le messie, ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien savoir de vous…Vous n'êtes que des abrutis arrogants, drogués aux stéroïdes. Et Kim, quand tu t'en rendras compte, je serais là. J'attendrais que tu voies à quel point il est mauvais. Préviens-moi quand tu tomberas de ton nuage, j'essayerai d'amortir la chute.

Je sentis le poing de Jared se serrer dans mon dos mais Cécily fit demi-tour et sa silhouette disparut dans le brouillard.

- Je suis désolée. dis-je.

- Je le suis d'autant plus pour Embry.

- Lui aussi, il s'est…

- Imprégnée d'elle ? Oui. Mais Sam dit que la haine qu'elle a pour lui et pour "nous" en général barre la route à l'imprégnation. Comme si son cerveau, ou son cœur luttait pour ne pas succomber. Et ca détruit Embry.

Je frissonnais et actionnais la poignée de porte.

- Tu…Tu veux rentrer ?

Il me sourit et dit d'une voix grave :

- J'aimerais assez. Tu pourrais me présenter comme ton petit ami à ta grand-mère et à ton père, qu'en dis-tu ?

Ouaoh…Ca faisait vachement officiel, dis comme ça. J'acquiesçais. Et ouvris la porte. Je me débarrassais de mon manteau et l'accrochais au porte-manteau.

- Mamie-Nee ? Papa ?

J'avais soudainement le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin de retour, sais-tu quelle heure il est, jeune….Jared ? fit Mamie-Nee, qui devait revenir de la cuisine.

- Bonjour, Mme Connweller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-elle après avoir avisé nos deux mains, presque jointes.

- Une présentation officielle. dit-il en souriant. Il s'empara de ma main et je rougis jusqu'à faire concurrence au carmin.

- Oh…Oh, je vois. dit-elle en souriant subitement. Venez vous asseoir, alors. Il y a du chocolat chaud qui nous attend.

* * *

Voilà, c'est court et je ne sais pas trop combien il me reste de chapitre. Peut-être deux. A la base, je voulais écrire Cécily/Embry dans une fic à part mais je sais pas trop si ça va se concrétiser...

Voilà, Merci de m'avoir lue.


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais, ça fait très longtemps mais pas mal de choses se sont passées. L'important est que j'arrive aujourd'hui avec la fin. C'était une fic courte, mais elle appelle à une suite que je ferais probablement, mais pas maintenant. Je pense d'abord finir ma fic sur Régulus/OC. Celle-là, par contre est super longue et j'ai encore au moins une dizaine de chapitres à écrire.

En tout cas, régalez-vous. Je trouve la fin un peu nian-nian mais après plusieurs essais, c'est celle qui me convient le mieux.

* * *

Epilogue

Quelques mois avaient passé. C'était étrange, en y repensant. Chaque jour, j'étais émerveillée par notre histoire. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aimée par quelqu'un d'une manière si pleine, si entière. Je me sentais complète, entière. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Comme si j'étais dans un cocon chaud où tout le mal du monde ne parviendrait jamais à m'atteindre. J'avais crains, au début, d'être la seule à ressentir cela - mais Jared m'avait certifié que non - et même si mon caractère terre à terre avait un peu protesté de me voir si confiante en l'avenir, en Jared, en moi…en nous, il n'avait pas bataillé bien longtemps et je m'étais laissée emportée par la marée.

Pour autant, en cette soirée de remise des diplômes, une chose me chiffonnait. Cécily était devenue une amie importante pour moi. J'avais été la voir, pour m'expliquer avec elle, pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle avait été si tempétueuse après que Jared et moi nous soyons mis ensemble, alors que c'était elle-même qui m'avait poussé à lui parler. Et en pleurant, elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait espéré que Jared se moquait de moi. Pas par méchanceté, oh, ça non. Mais parce qu'elle espérait que je me mette à le détester autant qu'elle détestait Call et pour qu'on soit plus fortes, ensembles et convaincues. Pour que nous nous liguions contre l'adversité avait-elle dit. Cécily avait rajouté qu'elle ne voulait plus être seule et qu'elle avait besoin de notre amitié.

Je me rappelle lui avoir dit que je serais toujours amie avec elle et que peu importait que je sois avec Jared, je demeurais son amie.

Je me souviens de son visage après que je lui ai dit cela. Ses yeux étaient comme inondés de larmes trop longtemps contenues mais par fierté, elle leur interdisait de couler. Un pauvre sourire , presque compatissant s'était étalé sur ses lèvres. Et elle m'avait dit une phrase que je n'oublierais probablement jamais tant elle était terrible :

- Kim, si l'amitié réconforte les cœurs brisés, elle agace les cœurs amoureux.

Et sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était partie. Les jours suivants, j'avais tout fait pour lui prouver que c'était faux. Je restais avec elle plutôt qu'avec Jared, je déjeunais toujours avec elle, passais la plus grande partie de mes samedis avec elle et mes dimanches avec Jared. Mais je la voyais s'éloigner, petit à petit, sans que je puisse rien y faire. Je soupirais en me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'avais l'impression de jurer dans cette longue robe d'un profond violet. Et ma coiffure me donnait l'air passablement ridicule. De ma chambre, j'entendis Jared frapper trois coups. Mon père l'accueillit d'un : "Oh, Jared, c'est toi…"

En même temps, ça pouvait pas être le voisin…On en avait pas. Je posais le châle gris anthracite que m'avait offert Mamie-Nee pour mon anniversaire et expirais pour me donner contenance.

- KIM ! Jared est là ! appela ma grand-mère.

Je rejoignis le salon, y fut très complimentée pour ma tenue par ma famille tandis que Jared me dévorait des yeux. Finalement, elle n'était pas si terrible, ma robe. me dis-je avec satisfaction.

Une fois dehors, Jared fondit sur mes lèvres et je jubilais intérieurement.

- Tu es magnifique. souffla-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être un pommeau de douche, à côté de toi.

- Un pommeau de douche ? répétais-je, franchement amusée.

- C'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête. avoua-t-il dans un sourire amusé. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'arrive pas à penser correctement quand je suis à côté de toi. Quand je t'ai vue sortir de ta chambre, j'ai eu envie de hurler, tu sais, comme le loup dans les looney toons…Mais je ne crois pas que ton père aurait beaucoup apprécié.

- Certes non ! m'esclaffais-je.

Je grimpais dans sa voiture et il nous emmena à notre bal de fin d'année au très petit budget. Cela se passait dans le gymnase avec pour seule musique, une vieille sono qui était proche de rendre l'âme. Je ne vis Cécily nulle part et supposa qu'elle n'avait pas voulu venir. Je soupirais.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour Cécily ? devina Jared alors que nous commencions à danser.

- C'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je l'abandonne.

- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas ! fit-il, un peu agacé. Tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ! J'ai le droit d'être avec toi au moins une soirée sans qu'elle ne vienne se plaindre, non ?

- Jared !

- S'il te plaît ! plaida-t-il Est-ce que, ce soir, ça peut être juste nous deux ?

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et finis par acquiescer J'étais incapable de résister à ses yeux de petit chien malheureux que personne n'aime

- Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein divorce et de me battre pour avoir le droit à la garde partagée…

- Hein ?

Je le regardais, persuadée qu'il rigolait mais il était très sérieux.

- Jared, tu sais très bien que je t'aime, mais…Cécily est mon amie. Tu n'as pas délaissé les tiens, d'amis et…

- C'est pas pareil, ils sont ma meute.

Je le regardais, un peu refroidie.

- Alors dis-toi que Cécily est ma meute. C'est la seule véritable amie que j'ai jamais eue. Embry lui a fait énormément de mal et je suppose que me voir avec toi est un peu comme une trahison pour elle.

- Je sais mais…Franchement, Embry a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'excuser et…Si elle lui demandait d'aller décrocher la lune, il le ferait.

- Jared, elle n'a aucune obligation et…

- Je sais. soupira-t-il. Mais c'est juste que ça me rend malade de voir mon meilleur pote souffrir comme ça.

- Elle souffre aussi.

- Alors qu'elle aille avec lui ! Il ne laisserait rien au monde lui arriver.

- Jared…Cécily, elle…

Je cherchais un moyen de lui faire comprendre ça.

- Tu es certain de m'aimer ?

- Quoi ? fit-il, un peu paniqué. Kim, tu…

- Je veux dire, tu es certain que tu m'aimes, c'est un peu comme une évidence pour toi…

Je rougis en me rendant compte de combien ces paroles pouvaient être prétentieuses.

- Oui. dit-il d'une voix si assurée que je rougis encore plus.

- Si quelqu'un tout aussi assuré que toi venait te dire que tu serais bien plus heureux avec une vampire….

- Heurk ! me coupa-t-il.

- Tu l'écouterais ? finis-je, sans m'occuper de son dégoût.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il. Faut être taré…

- Cécily le ressent comme ça. Nous entendre lui dire qu'elle serait heureuse avec Embry est aussi censé pour elle qu'une idylle t'incluant avec un vampire, pour toi.

Il soupira et posa son front contre le mien.

- Je comprends. soupira-t-il.

Je lui souris et posais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Notre soirée fut entrecoupée et de nombreuses autres danses et de baisers passionnés. Il était presque quatre heure du matin quand Jared me raccompagna chez moi. J'avais les joues rouges et je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage.

- Qu'est-ce que…commença Jared.

Je suivis son regard pour voir que Cécily, assise sur une souche devant ma maison, semblait m'attendre. Je m'extirpais rapidement de la voiture et courrais vers elle, inquiète devant son regard perdu dans la forêt. Elle secoua la tête et se releva tandis que j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Cécily…Ca fait…longtemps que tu as attends ?

Derrière, j'entendis la portière de Jared se refermer. Je sus qu'il ne s'approcherait pas. Il me laissait toujours une certaine intimité avec elle.

- T'en fais pas. me sourit-elle. Je voulais te voir avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- J'avais pas envie de te dire ça par lettre où par e-mail après ce que tu as fais pour moi. Tu es restée avec moi alors que ton mec crevait d'envie de t'avoir à ses côtés et j'apprécie, vraiment.

- Cécily, tu n'as pas à…

- Chuuut. m'intima-t-elle. C'était pas facile, okay…Ca a été une décision difficile à prendre mais je pense que c'est la meilleure. Je ne peux plus faire autrement.

- Cécily ?

- Je m'en vais.

- QUOI ? m'exclamais-je, ahurie.

Elle s'en allait ? Où ça ? Quand ? Pour combien de temps ?

- Mon père a eu une promotion et…on déménage. Je pourrais rester ici, avec mes grands-parents mais…j'en ai pas envie. Faut que je sorte de tout ça. Que je passe à autre chose et c'est le meilleur moyen. J'aimerais qu'on reste en contact si tu veux bien.

- Bien sûr que je veux ! soufflais-je. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Cécily.

Elle me sourit doucement.

- Tu vas où ?

- Euh…je te le dirais, plus tard…dit-elle en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à Jared. Si tu pouvais juste…rien dire...

- Pas de problème. dis-je.

Bien que Jared ait probablement tout entendu.

- Tu m'en veux pas ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Lui en vouloir ?

- Cécily pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Tu es une grande fille, tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi et celui qui t'en voudrait de décider de suivre ton instinct est un imbécile. Tant que tu me promets qu'on restera en contact, ça me suffit. Je serais triste mais je te promets de t'envoyer des mails toutes les semaines pour te raconter tous les ragots de La Push.

Cécily éclata de rire et m'enlaça. Son sourire semblait soulagé.

- Merci…Et bonne nuit….

- Cécily quand est-ce que tu pars ?

Elle consulta sa montre et me dit en relevant la tête :

- Une demi-heure. Je t'appellerais quand on sera arrivés et…peut-être que tu pourras me rendre visite cet été, qui sait ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir. dis-je.

Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de rejoindre Jared.

- Est-ce que tu peux ne rien dire à…

- Que je lui dise ou pas ne changera rien. Il pourrait la retrouver à l'autre bout du monde. Mais il ne fera rien. Il a promis de respecter ses choix. Mais il te demandera probablement souvent des nouvelles.

J'acquiesçais et soupirais avant de poser ma tête contre son torse.

- Kim ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. souris-je.

Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il ne redemande d'une petite voix :

- Kim ?

- Oui ? m'amusais-je.

- Tu me promets que tu ne me quitteras jamais comme ça ?

- Je promets que je ne te quitterais jamais comme ça…Et toi ?

- Je promets de ne jamais te quitter. dit-il.

Je lui souris et embrassais doucement ses lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, tandis que ses bras se refermaient derrière mon dos.

- Kim ?

Je me mis à rire doucement et il m'imita quelques secondes après.

- Oui ? finis-je par dire.

- Tu veux dormir chez moi ?

* * *

Je sais, la fin est bizarre, même moi, je m'en rends compte XD.

Bien sûr, si je fais la suite (je pense que je vais la faire mais je vais attendre un moment), ce sera plus une suite axée sur Cécily/Embry...entre autre...En fait, il y aura plusieurs couples...Des idées ?

Je suis curieuse de connaître vos théories et idées de scnéario même si je doute fortement que vous trouviez ce que je compte faire XD. C'est un peu tordu...Mais j'aime bien les trucs tordus ^^

En dehors de ça, je souhaiterais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont adressé leurs messages de soutien pour ma grand-mère, j'ai vraiment apprécié. C'était très gentil à vous.


End file.
